The Malfoy Twin Cedric Diggory
by Autora Sonia
Summary: Incluso para la dinastía Malfoy, Pandora era un infierno andante. Cuando Draco decidió retomar su último año en Hogwarts con una sola condición por parte de sus padres, jamás pensó que incluirían a Pandora Malfoy en sus planes. Su hermana gemela, ahogada en su propio orgullo y ambición. Una maga extremadamente peligrosa y de conocimientos más grandes que los de Ravenclaw.
1. 0

**The Malfoy Twin- Prólo****go.**

❝Daría mi vida para secar tus lágrimas,

vendería mi alma por verte sonreír,

porque mi único dolor es tu pena

y mi única ambición es verte sonreír❞.

**Pandora Narcisa Malfoy.**


	2. 1

**The Malfoy Twin 1.**

Podía sentir la mirada de todos los estudiantes con cada paso que daba por en medio del pasillo entre las mesas, al otro lado del camino la directora Minerva Mcgonagall se encontraba esperándola con el sombrero seleccionador en su posesión. Con impotencia y movimientos coquetos se detuvo frente a la entidad de poder para luego tomar asiento y que bajo la mirada de todos le colocara el sombrero mágico en la cabeza.

– _Ah, una Malfoy. Pero no una cualquiera. . . una dama con la inteligencia e ingenio de un Ravenclaw, la lealtad y osadía de un Gryffindor, la dedicación y carisma de un Hufflepuff. Y por supuesto posees la ambición, astucia y determinación de un Slytherin. _–comenta el sombrero frunciendo el ceño–. _Es una decisión difícil pero no imposible, ¡Slytherin! _

La mesa de la casa anunciada comenzó a aplaudir y entonces la rubia se acerca a los estudiantes sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Se posiciona junto a su hermano gemelo sin objetar palabra alguna y después de unas palabras de bienvenida por parte de la directora se dio inicio al banquete.

– Una Malfoy, ¿eh? –saluda una joven sonriente de cabellos castaños–. Soy Astoria Greengrass.

– Draco me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. –exclama la chica por primera vez, con una voz imponente como sus movimientos–. Soy la gemela mayor, Pandora.

– No habíamos oído hablar mucho sobre ti, aunque una vez Draco comentó que tenía un familiar femenino que quería mucho. –asegura Astoria sonriente–. Así que ahora supongo que eres tú.

– Ese imbécil de allá es Gregory Goyle. –comenta Draco señalando con la cabeza al joven–. A Pansy Parkinson debes recordarla. Ambas jóvenes se lanzan una mirada como saludo, la de Pandora cargada de severidad y la de Pansy llena de burla. La gemela había tenido varios roces con esta última desde que su hermano comenzó a llevarla a la mansión en vacaciones, ciertamente la castaña solo le agradaba a Lucius por su forma tan _macabra _de ser. – Es extraño que entraras a Hogwarts en el último año. –implica Draco observando a su hermana gemela con una sonrisa sincera–. Pero no quita el hecho de que me encanta que estés aquí. Los gemelos Malfoy no compartían tanto parentesco, poseían el mismo color de pelo y la misma elegancia de sus gestos. Pero la mirada cargada de sensualidad por parte de Pandora no se podía comparar con el atisbo de Draco –que alegaba arrogancia–, por otro lado ella era callada y fría. Como si analizara cada una de sus palabras a fondo. – ¿Entrarás al equipo de Quidditch? –inquiere Astoria bebiendo de su copa de agua. La recién llegada está a punto de contestar, pero su hermano le quita las palabras de la boca. – Te sorprenderías de lo buena que puede ser Pandora con una escoba. –asegura–. Después de papá, es la mejor de la familia. Aunque mamá siempre anda detrás de ella después de cada partido, ordenándole que cuide su rubia melena correctamente. – Amor de madre. –corrige la gemela con una sonrisita–. Contestando a tu pregunta, es probable que sí entre al equipo. Las calificaciones de los EXTASIS no serán problema para divertirme un poco en el campo de Quidditch. – ¿No tienes miedo de romperte una uña? –se cuela Pansy en la conversación con burla–. Es decir, no puedes permitir que tu carísimo esmalte se perjudique. – ¿Ya has terminado tu rabieta? –inquiere Pandora con impaciencia–. Excelente, ya puedes cerrar la boca y meter tu horrible nariz en tus propios asuntos. Las risas inundan la mesa causando que Pansy le dedique una fulminante mirada, la cual es correspondida de forma inmediata por la rubia. . En el descanso de la mañana siguiente, el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se adentra a los campos sujetando sus escobas en las manos. El nuevo trío –como ahora se conocía a los gemelos Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass– se detiene junto a los miembros del juego con las miradas apaciguadas. Es entonces cuando el buscador le hace entrega a su hermana de una escoba, depositándola en el césped justo ante ella. – Cuidado con romperte una uña, majestad. –se burla uno de los chicos. – Cierra la boca, Goyle. –ordena Draco cruzándose de brazos y luego vuelve su atención a su hermana–. Si necesitas ayuda por favor házmelo saber. Pandora observa la escoba tirada en el suelo antes de estirar su mano y exclamar: _¡Arriba! _Causando que el palo de madera impacte de forma suave contra su mano y ella pasa una pierna sobre el mismo antes de colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. – Buena suerte, Malfoy. La necesitarás. Ella sonríe arrogante. – Cuidado con la baba, Goyle. Se impulsa en el aire en cuestión de segundos y ante la mirada de los presentes se inclina hacia adelante para aumentar la velocidad. El viento impacta contra sus rubios cabellos brindándole una sensación de libertad, llevaba tanto tiempo sin montar una escoba que había olvidado cómo se sentía volar. Pansy Parkinson la observa con los brazos cruzados acompañados del ceño fruncido, la miraba con rotundos celos. Vuela sobre sus cabezas con arrogancia causando que el público se agache de forma inmediata, entonces ella sonríe con clemencia y seguidamente coloca los pies en la tierra con la escoba en la mano. Su lacio cabello rubio permanece intacto y la túnica de su uniforme no contiene ni una sola arruga. – ¡Eso fue suerte! –exclama Pansy. – Entonces, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú? –comenta Pandora acercándosele–. ¿O es que te da miedo romperte una uña? – Eres una. . . – Campeona, lo sé. Puedes agregarle muchos halagos a la lista. Es más, ¿quieres un autógrafo? El capitán del equipo se acerca brindándole una sonrisa. – Estás dentro. – Lo sé. –contesta ella con arrogancia–. Pero gracias por comunicarlo de todas formas. . _¡Diffindo!_ Pandora alzó el mentón con arrogancia cuando Ginny Weasley se fue de bruces hacia el suelo, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor en el progreso. El novio de la pelirroja se apresura en tomarla en brazos para retirarla de una vez por todas del duelo, el profesor de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras _le dedica una mirada orgullosa a la rubia antes de exclamar: – Draco Malfoy, al frente. Los gemelos se conectaron en un ataque de miradas, envainando sus varitas en sus manos. Él en la mano derecha, ella en la mano izquierda. Ambos conocían sus formas de luchar, aunque era complicado para Draco saber qué hechizo usaría Pandora para atacarlo. Su hermana tenía la destreza de usar sus encantamientos no-verbales en los duelos. En cuanto el docente dio la orden de comenzar, lo hicieron sin piedad. Draco la atacó vilmente con un _Desmaius, _a lo que ella reaccionó con un _Protego _dicho en voz alta que rebotó el encantamiento del contrario. Lo siguiente que Pandora lanzó fue un _Glacius_ potente que impactó contra el conjuro _Incendio _por parte de su hermano, ambos maleficios se desvanecen entre sí y estos se miran directamente sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Segundos después se notó un cambio abrupto en el ambiente, y esta vez fue Pandora quien atacó sin ningún esfuerzo a Draco con hechizos no-verbales. Se embestían sin ningún tipo de tregua, pero con elegancia. La multitud comenzaba a aglomerarse a su alrededor para observar el duelo con atención, observando los movimientos de los gemelos como idolatrándolos. – _¡Expelliarmus! _–bramó Draco. La varita de su hermana voló de sus manos con rapidez, ella cambia la expresión nula de su rostro a una pequeña sonrisita antes de alzar las manos y comenzar a caminar hacia él. Draco sabía que el orgullo de Pandora no le permitiría abandonar la batalla. Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para la vista de los presentes, ella sujetaba de nuevo la varita en sus manos y exclama con la voz fuerte: _¡Depulso! _El chico impacta contra la pared con aturdimiento, la sala se llena de jadeos sorpresivos, pero el asombro es aún mayor cuando su hermano contraataca a pesar de estar en el suelo. – Levántate. –ordena su gemela mientras que se acerca a su hermano sin dejar de sostener su varita, le tiende la mano ayudándolo a incorporarse del suelo y luego le dedica una sonrisa–. Tan satisfactorio como siempre. – ¡Maravilloso! –dicta el profesor con asombro–. Ambos son muy buenos duelistas por lo que pude observar, en mis años de experiencia nunca había presenciado algo tan bueno en uno de los tantos duelos que he ideado. Aunque también sé, señorita Malfoy, que usted no ha usado todo el poder que posee. – Draco es mi mayor debilidad. –dicta la rubia engullendo su varita en la túnica para después observar a su hermano directamente a sus ojos grises–. No obstante, a veces sí quisiera demostrarle que soy más poderosa que él. –se encoge de hombros con indiferencia–. Pero resulta que soy demasiado cobarde como para arrojarle un simple _Desmaius._ Su hermano carcajea débilmente antes de colocar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, en clara señal de tregua. 


	3. 2

**The Malfoy Twin 2.**

En solo una semana el nombre de Pandora Malfoy estaba en boca de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts y no solo por su poderoso apellido, sino por la singularidad y elegancia que demostraba en cada palabra que decía o movimiento que hacía. Definitivamente su mayor atributo para muchos eran sus profundos ojos grises que denotaban una pizca de sensualidad y misterio, como si su función era confundirlos mientras que la miraban a la cara. Durante esa semana Pandora se había acostumbrado a escuchar murmullos de ella por los pasillos desde malos hasta positivos, pero aun así nunca les prestó atención a ninguno de los dos.

Ahora mismo se encontraba andando a paso rápido al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, una vez en la amplia sala toma asiento junto a su hermano en la mesa correspondiente y luego observa con detenimiento a que el plato de comida aparezca mágicamente ante ella.

– Buenos días. –saluda su hermano–. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

– El parloteo de cierta señorita no me ha dejado dormir. –gruñe la gemela observando con rabia a la castaña frente a ella–. Parkinson, la próxima vez que quieras llorar por el desamor de Draco, hazlo en completo silencio. Tus chillidos aturden.

La mesa vuelve a arremeter en risas contra la chica, quien simplemente actúa como si no la hubiese escuchado.

– Papá me recomendó que me zafara de adivinación, ¿es tan mala clase?

– Naturalmente la profesora Trelawney intentará convencerte de que algo terrible te ocurrirá en un par de semanas u horas. –contesta Astoria–. Deberías hacer caso a tu padre y zafarte de la clase, después de todo he escuchado que tus calificaciones son perfectas.

– La asignatura sumará dos puntos extra a tu boletín. –comunica Draco apoyando su cabeza en su mano–. Astoria y yo cursamos la clase por eso mismo.

– Ven con nosotros, y si no te agrada puedes salir de clase. –dice la chica con suavidad–. ¿Te apuntas?

– Solo por diversión, supongo que sí.

– Nos toca después del desayuno, así que comamos de prisa. Todos querrán sentarse en los últimos puestos.

– Claro, solo iré al tocador y los veo en clases.

Se incorpora de su lugar y comienza a andar con elegancia hasta el baño femenino, una vez allí se apoya en el lavabo mientras que peina sus cabellos rubios con sutileza, luego humecta sus labios con un suave ton rojo y seguidamente alisa su túnica con sus manos. Pandora Malfoy reamente era una mujer preciosa, de dominantes ojos grises y belfos gruesos. Indiscutiblemente había heredado los rasgos de su madre.

– ¿Admirándote en el espejo? –inquiere una chica de rasgos asiáticos adentrándose al baño.

Pandora la reconocía perfectamente, era Cho Chang de la casa Ravenclaw. Apenas la observó por el rabillo del ojo sintió las náuseas azotar con su esófago y arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto.

– Tú no podrías hacer lo mismo. –contrataca a la par que continuaba peinando sus cabellos–. No todas tienen la suerte de haber nacido atractivas.

– No hay duda de que eres una Malfoy, sumamente arrogante.

– Tan jodidamente perfecta, lo sé. –sus labios se encorvan en una sonrisa–. Envídiame tanto como quieras, mejor para mí.

– ¿Podrías apartarte? El lavabo no es solo tuyo.

– Podría comprar el castillo si quisiera, pero no vale la pena con tanta sangre sucia. –contesta ella terminando de peinar su cabello y es entonces cuando se gira a mirarla–. Hazte a un lado.

Pandora se retira del baño femenino con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica, a cada uno de sus pasos los estudiantes se le quedan mirando. Unos con admiración, otros con asco y finalmente con indiferencia.

– Deberían tomar una foto, será más duradera. –comenta la chica en voz alta, causando que todos los presentes vuelvan su atención a sus propios asuntos.

**.**

Los gemelos Malfoy caminaban con la cabeza en alto acompañados por Astoria Greengrass, en completo silencio toman asiento en su lugar correspondiente a espera de la docente que impartía la materia de Adivinación. Ciertamente los tres aborrecían esa clase, pero decidieron presentar los exámenes de ÉXTASIS para una mayor calificación general. La alocada profesora se presenta ante los estudiantes y les indica las instrucciones, en entonces cuando Pandora bebe el té de Astoria y viceversa. Entonces la profesora coge la taza de porcelana de la rubia y una expresión anonadada se dibuja en su rostro. – ¿Me moriré la semana de arriba o qué? –inquiere Pandora frunciendo el ceño. Draco la observa con curiosidad a la par que recarga su mentón en el hombro de su hermana, debido a que él se encontraba sentado detrás de ella. Sybill Trelawney visualiza el resto del té con desquicio. – Veo confusión en tu interior, una persona muerta que te atormenta. –comienza la profesora–. Lo has perdido hace ya bastante tiempo, pero no puedes sacarlo de tu cabeza. Él es la verdadera razón por la que hayas entrado a Hogwarts. – Considero, profesora Trelawney, que debería leer el té correctamente –comenta la rubia–. Si volteamos la taza podemos observar que efectivamente algo asombroso me sucederá en menos de una semana, es como un horóscopo. Su gemelo lanza una pequeña risita antes de alejarse de ella, por otro lado la profesora gira la taza para examinar que las palabras eran reales. Claro que no lo eran, porque Pandora había hechizado la tacita para que pareciera correcta su afirmación. El timbre resuena en la institución y es entonces que el trío de Slytherin se levanta de sus asientos para salir del aula de clases en medio de risas. 


	4. 3

**The Malfoy Twin 2.**

En solo una semana el nombre de Pandora Malfoy estaba en boca de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts y no solo por su poderoso apellido, sino por la singularidad y elegancia que demostraba en cada palabra que decía o movimiento que hacía. Definitivamente su mayor atributo para muchos eran sus profundos ojos grises que denotaban una pizca de sensualidad y misterio, como si su función era confundirlos mientras que la miraban a la cara. Durante esa semana Pandora se había acostumbrado a escuchar murmullos de ella por los pasillos desde malos hasta positivos, pero aun así nunca les prestó atención a ninguno de los dos.

Ahora mismo se encontraba andando a paso rápido al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, una vez en la amplia sala toma asiento junto a su hermano en la mesa correspondiente y luego observa con detenimiento a que el plato de comida aparezca mágicamente ante ella.

– Buenos días. –saluda su hermano–. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

– El parloteo de cierta señorita no me ha dejado dormir. –gruñe la gemela observando con rabia a la castaña frente a ella–. Parkinson, la próxima vez que quieras llorar por el desamor de Draco, hazlo en completo silencio. Tus chillidos aturden.

La mesa vuelve a arremeter en risas contra la chica, quien simplemente actúa como si no la hubiese escuchado.

– Papá me recomendó que me zafara de adivinación, ¿es tan mala clase?

– Naturalmente la profesora Trelawney intentará convencerte de que algo terrible te ocurrirá en un par de semanas u horas. –contesta Astoria–. Deberías hacer caso a tu padre y zafarte de la clase, después de todo he escuchado que tus calificaciones son perfectas.

– La asignatura sumará dos puntos extra a tu boletín. –comunica Draco apoyando su cabeza en su mano–. Astoria y yo cursamos la clase por eso mismo.

– Ven con nosotros, y si no te agrada puedes salir de clase. –dice la chica con suavidad–. ¿Te apuntas?

– Solo por diversión, supongo que sí.

– Nos toca después del desayuno, así que comamos de prisa. Todos querrán sentarse en los últimos puestos.

– Claro, solo iré al tocador y los veo en clases.

Se incorpora de su lugar y comienza a andar con elegancia hasta el baño femenino, una vez allí se apoya en el lavabo mientras que peina sus cabellos rubios con sutileza, luego humecta sus labios con un suave ton rojo y seguidamente alisa su túnica con sus manos. Pandora Malfoy reamente era una mujer preciosa, de dominantes ojos grises y belfos gruesos. Indiscutiblemente había heredado los rasgos de su madre.

– ¿Admirándote en el espejo? –inquiere una chica de rasgos asiáticos adentrándose al baño.

Pandora la reconocía perfectamente, era Cho Chang de la casa Ravenclaw. Apenas la observó por el rabillo del ojo sintió las náuseas azotar con su esófago y arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto.

– Tú no podrías hacer lo mismo. –contrataca a la par que continuaba peinando sus cabellos–. No todas tienen la suerte de haber nacido atractivas.

– No hay duda de que eres una Malfoy, sumamente arrogante.

– Tan jodidamente perfecta, lo sé. –sus labios se encorvan en una sonrisa–. Envídiame tanto como quieras, mejor para mí.

– ¿Podrías apartarte? El lavabo no es solo tuyo.

– Podría comprar el castillo si quisiera, pero no vale la pena con tanta sangre sucia. –contesta ella terminando de peinar su cabello y es entonces cuando se gira a mirarla–. Hazte a un lado.

Pandora se retira del baño femenino con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica, a cada uno de sus pasos los estudiantes se le quedan mirando. Unos con admiración, otros con asco y finalmente con indiferencia.

– Deberían tomar una foto, será más duradera. –comenta la chica en voz alta, causando que todos los presentes vuelvan su atención a sus propios asuntos.

**.**

Los gemelos Malfoy caminaban con la cabeza en alto acompañados por Astoria Greengrass, en completo silencio toman asiento en su lugar correspondiente a espera de la docente que impartía la materia de Adivinación. Ciertamente los tres aborrecían esa clase, pero decidieron presentar los exámenes de ÉXTASIS para una mayor calificación general. La alocada profesora se presenta ante los estudiantes y les indica las instrucciones, en entonces cuando Pandora bebe el té de Astoria y viceversa. Entonces la profesora coge la taza de porcelana de la rubia y una expresión anonadada se dibuja en su rostro. – ¿Me moriré la semana de arriba o qué? –inquiere Pandora frunciendo el ceño. Draco la observa con curiosidad a la par que recarga su mentón en el hombro de su hermana, debido a que él se encontraba sentado detrás de ella. Sybill Trelawney visualiza el resto del té con desquicio. – Veo confusión en tu interior, una persona muerta que te atormenta. –comienza la profesora–. Lo has perdido hace ya bastante tiempo, pero no puedes sacarlo de tu cabeza. Él es la verdadera razón por la que hayas entrado a Hogwarts. – Considero, profesora Trelawney, que debería leer el té correctamente –comenta la rubia–. Si volteamos la taza podemos observar que efectivamente algo asombroso me sucederá en menos de una semana, es como un horóscopo. Su gemelo lanza una pequeña risita antes de alejarse de ella, por otro lado la profesora gira la taza para examinar que las palabras eran reales. Claro que no lo eran, porque Pandora había hechizado la tacita para que pareciera correcta su afirmación. El timbre resuena en la institución y es entonces que el trío de Slytherin se levanta de sus asientos para salir del aula de clases en medio de risas. 


	5. 4

**The Malfoy Twin 3.**

– Me rindo. –gime Astoria golpeando su cabeza contra la madera–. No entiendo absolutamente nada aunque lo intente nuevamente.

– El EXTASIS es mañana, sea como sea necesitas aprenderlo. –responde Pandora frunciendo el ceño sin apartar su atención del libro que reposa sobre la mesa–. Debo admitir que la teoría de las artes oscuras no es exactamente un paseo por el parque, pero aun así debemos terminar con una ´E´ en nuestros boletines. Aunque el profesor de seguro nos aceptaría una ´S´, pero me niego rotundamente a ser una mediocre.

Astoria gimotea, Draco lanza un suspiro rodando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, lo que causa una carcajada por parte de la mayor. En realidad Pandora no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba estudiando para el examen de _defensa contra las artes oscuras_, pero podía suponer que era bastante rato por el hecho de que varias tazas de café vacías se encontraban sobre la mesa junto con los libros apilados.

– Propongo un descanso. –pide la pequeña de los Greengrass con una mueca–. Voy a por un bocadillo, ¿quieren algo ustedes dos?

– Cafeína para mi cuerpo, por favor. –contesta Pandora

– ¿Tú quieres algo, Draco? –inquiere Astoria.

– No te molestes, te acompañaré. –sonríe el rubio levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa–. Ahora volvemos.

– Tómense su tiempo. –responde Pandora.

La chica mira como la pareja se retira por la mesa del Gran Salón con rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin para conseguir alimentos, por su parte ella retira un mechón de cabello rubio de su rostro hasta colocarlo tras su oreja. Suspira profundamente antes de volver toda su atención al libro frente suyo para continuar estudiando.

– _Expecto Patronum_. . . –comenta a sí misma con desdén.

Conocía perfectamente ese hechizo, tanto como la palma de su mano. Desde pequeña fue su encantamiento favorito, todo lo contrario a su hermano gemelo, llevaba bastante tiempo sin requerir de ese hechizo. Incluso temía haber olvidado su suave agite con la varita para convocar a su guardián.

Inspira profundamente antes de batir su varita y por arte de magia recoger el desastre en la mesa Slytherin, dejando a la vista la perfecta madera pulida. Seguidamente guarda la vara en los bolsillos de la capa y seguidamente abandonar el comedor hacia la biblioteca en busca de regresar los libros utilizados.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts le parecían bastante lúgubres a su parecer –y definitivamente no ayudaban los cuadros mágicos hablando entre sí y observándote con frialdad–, toma aire profundamente antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca con rumbo a la estantería de dónde extrajo los textos. El cabello le cae delicadamente por el rostro y es entonces cuando se pone de puntillas para encajar el último libro en su lugar. Sopla sobre el rebelde mechón de cabello rubio para luego girarse y encontrarse cara a cara con un chico castaño.

– Debes ser Pandora Malfoy, todo el mundo habla sobre ti.

– Disculpa, ¿te conozco? –inquiere ella frunciendo el ceño levemente–. No es que me moleste tu compañía, como sea que te llames, pero haz el favor de no invadir mi espacio personal.

– Oh, claro. Lo siento. –contesta el castaño haciéndose a un lado sin dejar de regalarle una sonrisa–. Soy Ernest Macmillan y estamos juntos en las clases de _defensa contra las artes oscuras. _

– Ya te recuerdo. –comenta la chica deslizándose nuevamente por el pasillo en busca de otro libro–. ¿Necesitas algo o solo me sigues por gusto? –inquiere sin voltear a mirarlo.

– Solo me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a Hogsmade a por unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Pandora continúa sin observarlo, se detiene a leer el lomo de un libro bastante grueso y luego lo deposita en la pequeña mesa para ojear sus textos.

– Ahm, estoy algo ocupada ahora. –responde con toda la atención en las letras–. Estoy estudiando para el EXTASIS y no me gustaría perder el hilo.

– No hay problema, entonces estudiaré contigo.

La rubia suspira pesadamente antes de finalmente mirarlo a los ojos.

– No es por nada malo, pero me gusta estudiar por mi propia cuenta. –admite chasqueando la lengua–. Y tú, cualquiera que sea tu nombre, no vas a conseguir un polvo conmigo solo por tu `caballerosidad`. Hazte a un lado.

Rozando sus hombros en el trayecto Pandora Malfoy se retira del pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Conforme se iba desplazando por los pasillos de la biblioteca toda su atención se detiene ante un anaquel postrado frente a un ventanal, lentamente se acerca a verificar su contenido y entonces sus ojos de agradan de la impresión mientras analiza el contenido. Un portarretrato de Cedric Diggory se encontraba tras el sucio vidrio cubierto de sustancias que no sabía su providencia, por medio de un hechizo le habían creado unos bigotes y cola a la fotografía del sonriente capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff y la madera de la vitrina estaba llena de frases asquerosas como: "Fuiste tú quien revivió a Voldemort", "Mereces estar muerto", "Ahora ni siquiera tu propio padre te querrá" y muchas blasfemias más que le hicieron la sangre.

Inhala profundamente para normalizar su abrupta respiración y entonces por encima de su hombro observa las paredes del lugar cubiertas de lo que parecía ser la copia del diario El Profeta anunciando más mentiras sobre Cedric.

Estuvo a punto de coger su varita y destrozar todo si no fuera porque sintió un suave tacto en su muñeca. El particular a perfume masculino que desprendía Draco la insta a bajar la guardia.

– No puedes hacer eso. –susurra el rubio en su oído–. Baja la varita y vayamos a estudiar.

– Me vale una jodida mierda. –gruñe ella en voz baja entre dientes–. A quién sea que haya hecho esto, voy a matarlo.

Astoria se mantenía a unos metros de los gemelos frunciendo el ceño y sosteniendo un pequeño libro entre sus manos, no entendía absolutamente nada. Por su parte Draco se encontraba sosteniendo la muñeca de su hermana para evitar que lanzara un encantamiento contra el anaquel, recarga su barbilla en el hombro de ella y seguidamente baja lentamente su mano.

– Si lo haces llevarán a dirección y como extra bajarán puntos a la casa, como prefectos no podemos permitirlo.

Pandora suspiró, pero guardó su varita de mala gana.

– No permitiré que esto termine así, oh no, vamos a interrogar a alguien sobre esta mierda. –exclama la rubia arrancando uno de los carteles de la pared y próximamente arrugarlo entre sus manos.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Pandora? ¡Por Salazar!

– Estoy a punto de cometer un homicidio. –gruñe ella por su parte a la par que se encamina rumbo a la salida, empujando a los estudiantes a su alrededor.


	6. 5

**The Malfoy Twin 4.**

Arroja el papel sobre el escritorio caoba de la directora, la mujer alza la mirada del pergamino con extrañeza al notar al trío Slytherin irrumpir en su oficina. Draco simplemente flaqueaba a Pandora con los brazos cruzados y Astoria mantenía una expresión neutra en su rostro. Minerva le sostiene la mirada a la prefecta con el ceño fruncido, mientras que la rubia lanzaba fuego por los ojos.

– ¿A qué viene todo este escándalo? –pregunta Mcgonagall con asombro.

– Quería presentarle una queja. Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la biblioteca y encontré que en uno de los anaqueles estuvieron lanzando cosas poco respetuosas a uno de los fallecidos por causa de Voldemort. –explica mientras que aprieta sus puños, pero continúa manteniendo una expresión serena en su rostro–. Me parece una falta a la memoria de Cedric Diggory. No solo es la formación como magos, es vital también los valores y el respeto. Por tal motivo solicito que se tomen medidas.

– Me parece muy sabio de su parte, señorita Malfoy. –agradece la directora–. Debido a su actitud le obsequiaré veinte puntos a la casa de Slytherin.

Una sonrisa triunfante se forma en el rostro de Draco, quien carraspea para llamar la atención de ambas mujeres, apresurando de esta manera a su hermana. Con un movimiento de su varita Mcgonagall asegura limpiar el anaquel con una sonrisa. La gemela asiente cortésmente con la cabeza antes de retirarse de la oficina con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

– Nunca te había visto tan contenta. –asegura la menor de los tres.

– Ella solo se pone de buen humor cuando consigue lo que quiere. –asegura el chico del trío metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica–. Si te sorprende esta reacción, no la has visto cuando hace hasta lo imposible para que papá le compre lo que realmente quiere.

– Pero qué mentiroso. –ríe su hermana–. La verdad, Astoria, es que tu querido novio es quien más le pide cosas a nuestro padre. ¡Incluso mamá se sorprende por sus exigencias! Aunque cuando se trata de equipamiento para el Quidditch no tenemos ni que abrir la boca, es papá quien nos arrastra al Callejón Diagon para comprarnos absolutamente todo.

Astoria ríe con bastante suavidad.

– ¿Qué harán hoy? –inquiere la mayor deslizándose con elegancia–. Tengo dos horas libre antes de tener clases de pociones. –se encoge de hombros con un bufido–. Hoy practicaremos para el EXTASIS.

– Tengo clase de herbología. –la cantaría voz de la menor se esfuma para dar paso a un tono completamente aburrido–. Mi papá quiere un sobresaliente en la asignatura así que debo entregárselo, es un completo fastidio pero ni modo.

– Presenté el examen hace dos días. –interrumpe su novio tomando su mano con bastante suavidad–. Es bastante sencillo, si gustas puedo ayudarte a estudiar. Lo mejor para mi princesa.

– ¡Joder, qué cursis! –se burla la mayor de la pareja que camina tras ella–. Bésense de una buena vez.

– No tienes por qué preocuparte, Draco. –dice con las mejillas bañadas de un tierno color rojizo, lo que le arranca una inconsciente sonrisa al chico–. Voy tarde a clases, nos vemos más tarde. –apretando los libros entre sus brazos y con las mejillas aún teñidas baja las escaleras rumbo a su clase de herbología.

– Entonces. . . ¿vas en serio con ella?

La pregunta toma con sorpresa al rubio, quien le lanza una mirada confusa a su hermana mayor. Por obvias razones Pandora llevaba sospechando desde su ingreso a Hogwarts que su gemelo sí quisiese algo serio con Astoria, sabía perfectamente que él podía ser caballeroso con cualquier chica pero no de esa manera. Además de que sus gestos tan preocupados –como ayudarle a estudiar, algo que realmente repudiaba– hacían que sus sospechas se incrementaran más que antes.

– No sé de lo que me hablas.

Su hermana deja escapar una carcajada debido a las palabras de su allegado.

– Te advierto que a mí no vas lograr engañarme, sé claramente que te gusta esa chica y no le veo ningún problema. Es bonita, lista, perteneciente a nuestra casa y sangre pura. –se encoge de hombros a la par que explica sus puntos de vista–. Si te preocupa lo que dirán nuestros padres sobre ella, estoy segura de que serán comentarios bastante positivos. Se nota a kilómetros que Astoria Greengrass te trae desequilibrado.

– Si lo dices de ese modo suena bastante mal. –Draco rueda los ojos mientras que continúa con las manos en los bolsillos para bajar las escaleras–. ¿Has recibido una carta de mamá? Yo encontré una ayer encima de la cama junto con un paquete, me envió un pastel de frambuesa.

– No he revisado mi correspondencia. –admite frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Me guardaste un poco de pastel o te lo has devorado tú solo?

– Le di un poco a Astoria. –su hermana golpea su hombro con fuerza, causando que por poco pierda el equilibrio en el último escalón y se tambalee–. ¡Oye, creí que te había enviado a ti también!

– Aun así debes pensar más en tu gemela que en la chica que te estás ligando, imbécil.

– ¿Detecto celos en tu voz, Pandora Narcisa? –se burla con una falsa impresión decorando su rostro–. No puedo creer que mamá se haya olvidado de ti. . .

– Cierra la boca antes de que lo haga yo mismo. –amenaza apuntándolo con el dedo–. O te juro que te quemo vivo.

– Ya lo veremos. –Draco toma la muñeca de Pandora entre sus manos para girarla con fuerza entre sus talones, seguidamente coloca la punta de su varita contra su pálido cuello y su extremidad libre aprisionándola contra su cuerpo–. Aunque seas tan poderosa como realmente lo eres, no hay posibilidades de que puedas si quiera apuntar tu varita en mi contra. Y lo sabes perfectamente. Tus amenazas ya no me las creo.

Ella forcejea.

– Muévete y te humillaré frente a todos en el campo de entrenamiento, porque sabes claramente que ni siquiera intentarás defenderte de mí.

– Maldito cobarde. –refunfuña obsequiándole toda la razón–. Aparta esa varita de mí o te arrepentirás.

– ¿Eso crees?

– _Confundo. _–murmulla con la voz bastante apaciguada, lo que causa que su hermano la deje en completa libertad alejando su varita de su cuerpo–. No digas que no te lo advertí.

– Aun así no fuiste capaz de tocarme ni un solo segundo.

– Cierra el pico y vámonos a clases, imbécil de cuarta. 


	7. 6

**The Malfoy Twin 5: Día en Hogsmeade.**

– ¿Hogsmeade? ¡De ninguna manera!

Draco suspira por tercera vez en el día cediéndole una mirada fulminante a su hermana gemela, la verdad es que él y Astoria llevaban más de diez minutos intentando que a la chica accediera a poner un pie fuera de los terrenos del castillo. Tal parece que habían olvidado lo terca que solía ser. Pandora vuelve su atención al libro de pociones ante ella y seguidamente olvidarse del tema.

– No seas así, estoy segura de que te divertirás. –comenta Astoria con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro–. ¡Por favor! Estoy segura de que las cervezas de mantequilla serán de tu infinito agrado.

– Infinito agrado habrá en mí cuando me permitan estudiar, ambos. –suelta la chica sin apartar nuevamente la mirada del pesado libro de pociones.

– Eres una obstinada. –Draco conocía perfectamente a su hermana y por lo tanto sabía que convencerla sería una tarea bastante complicada, por lo que con un bufido levanta su varita–. No me obligues a usar el _Imperius _contigo.

Pandora lo observa con el ceño fruncido y el mentón levantado, demostrándole que su amenaza no le causa temor. Pero con lentitud echa el pesado libro a un lado y se mete las manos en los bolsillos, todo sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, entonces se encamina a los dormitorios femeninos para cambiarse el atuendo por algo más casual.

– Tu hermana me pone los pelos de punta, la próxima vez que intente hacerse la obstinada no dudaré en lanzarle un _Sectumsempra_ como justicia.

– _¿Sectumsempra?_ Oh no, eso no está a su nivel. Intenta lanzarle esa maldición y te arrojará un _Avada Kedavra_ como respuesta.

Veinte minutos después Pandora Malfoy sentía la mirada de muchos encima de ella. Había escogido una camisa de encajes blancos, pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo y altas botas de tacón color azabache. Al llegar a Las Tres Escobas la atención sobre ella aumentó considerablemente, sobre todo por parte de los estudiantes masculinos que la analizaban de pies a cabeza, algunos lanzándole miradas carnales.

Draco suspira audiblemente tomando asiento en la mesa cerca de la ventana, causando que Astoria se eche junto a él y por ende Pandora se siente frente a ellos. Como siempre mantiene su rostro inexpresivo y los ojos puestos en todos los presentes, como si estuviera analizándolos detenidamente. La Greengrass pide cervezas de mantequilla para los tres a uno de los camareros y segundos después las bebidas aparecen encima de la mesa.

– Ahí viene el trío de oro. –susurra Astoria como un secreto–. Y se están acercando.

Pandora no se toma la molestia de mirarlos.

– El trío de Slytherin. –saluda Harry con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro–. Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, Pandora.

– No era mi intención venir a derrochar mi tiempo en un lugar como este. –contesta la rubia levantando su mirada hacia él y después hacia los dos jóvenes que flaquean a Harry como si fueran sus guardaespaldas, rueda los ojos sin objetar nada más–. Pero hay veces que hay que privar a los demás con mi presencia. –le resta importancia a su forma de expresarse–. Dos Malfoy juntos en un solo lugar, es demasiada perfección.

– ¿No has pensado en privar a los demás de tus comentarios? –suelta el pelirrojo del trío de oro con burla.

– ¿Has deliberado sobre renunciar a ser un traidor a tu sangre?

Ambos se enfrentan a un duelo de miradas con determinación.

– Más te vale que no la hagas enojar, Weasley. No querrás sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa bajo su mando. –interrumpe el chico de cabellos rubio ceniza con ademán desinteresado–. Solo es una advertencia.

**.**

Claramente podía sacar su varita –aunque no tenía necesidad de hacerlo– y conjurar un _Petrificus Totalus _para finalmente adormecer el cuerpo de quien sospechaba que sería su cuñada en un futuro cercano y poder dormir en paz. Pero no podía hacerlo porque Draco se lo había advertido. Si le tocaba un solo cabello a la castaña estaba segura de despertar con cuernos en la cabeza como consecuencia, por lo tanto era mejor para su seguridad física seguir las órdenes de la Greengrass.

– Estoy emocionada, finalmente podremos conversar de muchas cosas. –chilla la menor de ambas colocando la última sábana manualmente sobre el suelo–. Lo mejor de todo es que Pansy tiene su propia pijamada con sus amigas, no nos molestará en toda la noche. ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!

– Divertido para nosotras, tedioso para Draco. Él deberá hacer las rondas solo esta noche.

– Deja de centrarte en el colegio por un momento, disfruta de tu primer y último año en Hogwarts. –bufa cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho–. Hablemos sobre temas interesantes así como lo hacen los _muggles_.

– Ni se te ocurra volver a compararnos con esas sucias alimañas.

Pandora Malfoy realmente no tenía nada en contra de los _muggles_, pero después de tono se había criado en el seno de una familia con fuertes creencias en la pureza de la sangre. Entre ambos gemelos era Draco quien demostraba una profunda aberración hacia los sangre sucia –algo que sabía todo el colegio– y por obvias razones hacia los dichosos no-magos. La primera y última vez que refutó algo en contra de la pureza de la sangre, Lucius casi le proporcionó un golpe sino hubiese sido por Narcisa. Esa noche había recibido un largo discurso sobre el linaje de su familia y que por ende debía continuar con la cultura proporcionada durante décadas. Algo estúpido a su parecer.

– No te enojes, siéntate y hablemos sobre cosas interesantes.

El silencio inundó la habitación por varios minutos.

– No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es tener una pijamada, ¿cierto?

– Lo siento. –Astoria baja la mirada con las mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas, jugaba con sus manos buscando la manera de aplacar los nervios y como extra mordía sus labios–. Por favor no me lances un hechizo.

– Aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo. –suspira echándose el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza–. Platiquemos sobre mi hermano.

Si antes Astoria Greengrass parecía una tierna muñeca de porcelana por sus mejillas, ahora parecía un tomate viviente por el color que demostraban las mismas.

– No te hagas la inocente, sé que te gusta mi hermano.

Estuvieron platicando durante un par de horas hasta que finalmente Astoria fue vencida por el sueño, en lo que su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó rápidamente rendida. La –todavía despierta– rubia se incorpora de las improvisadas sábanas en el suelo y después vestir el uniforme con la ayuda de su varita, seguidamente se retira de los terrenos de Slytherin con la cabeza en alto.

.

– No deberías estar rondando por los pasillos. –dicta la chica apuntándola con su varita directamente al rostro–. Se supone que hoy le toca al prefecto masculino de Slytherin hacer la guardia, no me han avisado de algún cambio de planes.

– Sería genial que dejaras de apuntarme a la cara. –refunfuña la rubia como respuesta, cuando la tenue luz blanca se aleja de su campo se visión logra reconocer a Hermione Granger, prefecta femenina de la casa del león–. Draco no se encuentra en condiciones de realizar rondas, se ha quedado hasta muy tarde estudiando para los EXTASIS. Me pidió que lo cubriera esta noche.

No era del todo una mentira, al regresar del pueblo su hermano se había retirado a la biblioteca de la institución para repasar los apuntes. Fue ella misma quien se encargó de llevarle un poco de comida hacia su escritorio, aunque él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarla. Ahora mismo su gemelo podía estar recorriendo los últimos pasillos de Hogwarts con la varita en la mano, ignorando por completo la situación.

– Entonces supongo que sabes qué hacer si atrapas a alguien fuera de la cama.

– No nací ayer, Hermione. –replica con obviedad girando sus ojos–. Sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer, ahora si me disculpas estás obstaculizando mi trabajo. A un lado.

A grandes zancadas se aleja de la castaña, con la mirada perdida en los corredores del castillo. Le importaba una mierda si había uno que otro alumno merodeando los pasillos con curiosidad. La razón por la cual realmente se encontraba a horas de la madrugada caminando por el lugar, era para ir a la biblioteca y tomar uno de los libros que tanto había deseado tener en sus manos desde que llegó. Y eso incluía ir a la zona prohibida.


	8. 7

**Pansy vs Pandora.**

Con un simple _alohomora_ la puerta que la separaba de la zona prohibida se desbloqueó, durante todo el trayecto se preguntaba cómo era posible que una supuesta área alejada de los estudiantes pudiera abrirse tan fácilmente. Usando el maleficio deslumbrador se permitió leer con tranquilidad cada uno de los lomos de los gruesos libros, buscando el esperado título de artes oscuras. En su vida solo había usado una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables, el Avada Kedavra aprendió a conjurarlo cuando tan solo tenía quince años. Lucius Malfoy se había tomado personalmente la molestia de enseñarle ese maleficio.

El primer y único día que lo usó, asesinó a una araña. Nunca había visto a su madre tan callada ni a su padre tan orgulloso.

Extrajo el libro indicando entre los demás sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, entonces con sumo cuidado invocó un hechizo no-verbal que creó una réplica exacta del mismo. El maullido de la gata del conserje la hace inspirar profundo antes de darse vuelta sobre sus talones para retirarse del sitio prohibido. Conforme va caminando los pasos del Filch se escuchan cada vez más cerca de su ubicación, Pandora sabe que el conjuro no durará más tiempo.

– ¿Quién está aquí?

Argus Filch no poseía una varita debido a su condición de _squib_, lo que la hace recapacitar momentáneamente.

Fijándose en cada obstáculo en su camino Pandora busca escabullirse de la biblioteca hacia los dormitorios, a ese paso el hechizo ya se había desvanecido. Como prefecta no debía tener por rondar los corredores a tales horas, pero no podía permitir que la pillaran con un libro prohibido en las manos. Pronto el Lumus de una varita causa que alerte todos sus sentidos, usando su propia magia hace desaparecer el texto de los ojos de cualquiera, el corazón le late con demasiada fuerza en el pecho que por un momento teme que se le salga del mismo. El prefecto de Hufflepuff, Ernest Macmillan se muestra por los corredores.

– Me apuntas a la cara y date por muerto. –amenaza la también prefecta con una mueca de disgusto plasmada en el rostro–. ¿Qué te trae por el segundo piso?

– No tenía idea de que hoy estabas de guardia, es agradable verte hoy.

– No te emociones demasiado. –concluye cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho–. Ahora mismo me marcho, suerte con tus rondas.

Tratando de parecer indiferente se echa el cabello hacia atrás de forma antipática, entonces me da la espalda para retirarse del lugar girando su dedo dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica, asegurándose de arrastrar el objeto tras ella. Si Lucius Malfoy se enterara de su hazaña, probablemente le daría un sermón más largo que su vida. Aun así debía correr el riesgo.

Se refugió en el corredor del sótano, cerca de las mazmorras de Slytherin. En donde se supone que debía vigilar. Con el _Lumus_ de su varita causa una chispa de iluminación y por fin se decide por abrir el libro inspirando profundamente.

– Las artes oscuras, también conocidas como magia negra, que tienen como fin causar un daño irreparable. Las tres maldiciones imperdonables junto con algunas pociones son unas de las tantas prácticas ilegales de esta magia. –lee en voz baja con precaución.

Si Narcisa viera leyendo semejante escritura, seguramente la mataría.

– Ofensiva y defensiva de las artes oscuras. –ojea el nombre del capítulo con cautela–. Después de todo seguiré los pasos de mis padres.

Desde pequeña había tenido cierta fascinación por el tema de la ofensiva de hechizos, se le daba mejor que defenderse de los mismos.

**.**

– Oh, pero miren quién ha llegado. Es la traidora Malfoy.

Pandora se vio obligada a respirar profundamente antes de encarar a Pansy Parkinson frunciendo el ceño. A decir verdad estaba acostumbrada a que las personas a su alrededor hablaran mierda sobre su apellido en general, por lo cual no me tomó importancia.

– ¿Necesitas algo de mi parte, Parkinson? –inquiere frunciendo su ceño–. Ahora mismo me encuentro lo bastante ocupada como para deliberar contigo.

– ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Leyendo la basura de la biblioteca?

La rubia inhala profundamente cuando nota una aglomeración de gente a su alrededor.

– ¿En serio quieres discutir un tema que no te incumbe?

– No me sorprende. –se burla la castaña–. Eres la escoria de la familia, después de todo por algo te ocultaron de la sociedad. Eres una jodida traidora al igual que tus padres.

Pandora Malfoy podía aguantar muchísimos insultos hacia su persona, pero que se atrevieran a tocar los nombres de sus padres de esa manera no le causaba ninguna gracia. La chica humedece sus labios carmesí y pronto da un paso hacia adelante con determinación.

– ¿Lo expresas porque me tienes miedo? –dice tranquila y con voz clara–. Sería incapaz de levantar mi varita indebidamente en una rata como tú, así que simplemente observaré desde lo alto como te humillas ante todo Hogwarts.

Pansy Parkinson da también un paso hacia adelante.

– Tu familia es una maldita traidora, simplemente huyó de la batalla como simples cucarachas. –ríe estrepitosamente causando que los demás alumnos la imiten–. Cuando veo a un Malfoy me da tanto asco que quiero matarlo. –levanta su varita con determinación en contra de Pandora–. ¿No llamarás a tu papi para que venga a salvarte?

De pronto los labios de la rubia se fruncen una sonrisa mientras que sus ojos grises brillan.

– ¿Creíste que podrías intimidarme a mí? Oh, te equivocas. Porque yo no soy una rata como tú, al contrario, yo sí poseo la gracia de una dama.

Girándose sobre sus talones le da la espalda para comenzar a andar lejos del patio escolar.

– ¡Te arrepentirás de esto, maldita traidora! –fue cuestión de segundos cuando Pansy afirma el agarre de su varita en sus manos y una chica sale disparada en contra de la rubia con fuerza–. _Desmaius_.

– _Protego_. –susurra Pandora alzando su varita y una barrera mágica se crea de forma inmediata para detener el hechizo. Entonces de forma bastante deprisa se aferra al objeto en sus manos para exclamar–. _Depulso._

Sin tener protección alguna Pansy es arrojada por el hechizo al otro lado del patio con un estruendo, alertando a un prefecto a ir a socorrerla. Pandora Malfoy baja la varita con dirección al suelo mientras que camina para encontrarse con una aturdida castaña en el suelo.

– Mala jugada, cariño. Nunca ataques a un mago por la espalda si valoras tu reputación. Mucho menos si es un Malfoy.

Camina hacia la puerta en donde Draco la observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, entonces ella se detiene a su lado sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

– Juro que me he controlado.

– Ni me lo digas. –sin objetar nada más ambos se retiran del lugar con rumbo a la biblioteca del castillo.

**.**

El libro de las _Artes Oscuras _se encontraba escondido al fondo de su baúl bajo un encantamiento de protección bastante avanzado, con un contrahechizo que le causaría dolor de cabeza hasta a la mismísima Hermione Granger. Pandora se sienta al borde de la cama con la mirada clavada en la nada, se encontraba sola en el dormitorio y realmente podía hacer varias cosas en el solitario lugar. Como revisar las cosas de Pansy.

Sabía que una bruja tan poca coeficiencia intelectual como Parkinson nunca podría hacer un encantamiento adecuado para proteger alguna pertenencia, por lo que con un hechizo no-verbal logró ver lo que parecían ser pociones de _Felix Felicis _ocultas al fondo del baúl. Soltó una endeble risa nasal mientras que volvía a conjurar el hechizo con demasiada debilidad que poseía, sin levantar sospechas.

Aunque sabía que alguien la estuvo observando todo el tiempo, pero ni siquiera se preocupó en saber quién era.


	9. 8

**The Malfoy Twin 7.**

– ¡Dame el jodido anillo!

Pandora no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a esa situación, ambas chicas en pijamas en medio de la sala común de Slytherin –rodeadas de estudiantes de la casa– y lazando gritos una contra la otra. La rubia de obliga a inspirar profundo para recuperar la calma y finalmente decir:

– Pansy, ¿por favor podrías entregarme mi anillo? –inquiere de forma respetuosa–. Es muy importante para mí y en serio lo necesito.

– ¿Quieres el anillo?

– Por favor entrégame anillo, no hagamos de esto un escándalo.

La castaña lanza el anillo al suelo y después lo pisotea con una mueca triunfante en su rostro, la dueña de la joya alza su mano izquierda –sin la varita en ella– para luego exclamar con claridad _¡Accio!_ el anillo choca directamente contra la palma de su delicada mano. Entonces vuelve a pronunciar un encantamiento con el mismo ímpetu que antes. _Diffindo_ hace estrellar a la chica contra uno de los muros de la sala, causando que el gorila Crabbe vaya a su rescate de forma inmediata al notar las dolorosas heridas abrirse en el cuerpo ajeno.

Aprieta el anillo ente sus manos cuando cae realmente en cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Había usado su magia sin la varita. Tenía práctica en el tema y se consideraba una de las mejores, pero realmente no quería mostrar esa faceta suya a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts para mantener su privacidad. Inhala y exhala antes de coger la olvidada varita de su túnica y con un movimiento vestir el uniforme reglamentario del instituto, después huye directo a la oficina de Mcgonagall.

Joder, iban a matarla.

**.**

– Déjame ver si he entendido bien, atentaste contra la vida de un estudiante de tu propia casa solo porque tomó prestado el dichoso anillo. –dicta la directora frunciendo el ceño con inapetencia–. Sinceramente esperaba más de ti, Pandora.

– ¿Qué podíamos esperar de ella? –se burla Pansy ante la situación–. Debería expulsarla, profesora Mcgonagall.

– Gracias por la idea, pero debo recordarle señorita Parkinson que la impone los castigos soy yo. –reprende la canosa mujer con la voz severa–. Ahora solicito su silencio, por favor.

Pandora suspira mientras que introduce el anillo en su dedo corazón y seguidamente alza la cabeza para mirar a la directora.

– ¿Sabes la gravedad del asunto, Pandora? –inquiere la canosa señora–. Te unirás a los alumnos recluidos por toda una semana completa, sin peros. Por favor pídele una disculpa a la señorita Parkinson.

– ¿Tengo cinco años o qué? –bufa la rubia–. No lo haré.

– Señorita Malfoy, no haga esto más difícil.

Pandora se ve obligada a contar hasta diez para calmarse.

– ¿Vio, profesora? Ella es un mal ejemplo para Hogwarts.

Esa sin duda fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

– Ustedes dos no tienen idea de lo que significa este _´simple´_ anillo para mí. –exclama levantándose bruscamente de la silla–. Quise defender mis pertenencias de forma civilizada, pero la forma en la que Parkinson arrojó la joya al suelo me desestabilizó. No podía permitir tanto irrespeto hacia la memoria de un fallecido solo por una broma. –gruñe apretando el anillo de plata entre sus dedos, sus nudillos se estaban tornando morados de la presión que mantenía su puño y podía sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano provocándoles pequeñas semi lunas en el trayecto–. Creo que ha quedado bastante en claro que yo **mataría **por este anillo.

La oficina queda completamente en silencio tras el discurso de Pandora, entonces ella cuando observa la mirada completamente impresionada de la directora no duda en salir del despacho a paso rápido. Con la cabeza en alto y los ojos cargados de furia contenida. En ese momento le importaba una mierda si perdía la insignia de prefecta, no iba a permitir que Pansy Parkinson se burlara de ella tan desmesuradamente. Y como la Malfoy que era, debía hacerla pagar.

**.**

El resto del día se la paso con una clara mueca de disgusto en la cara, tampoco quiso saludar –como cada día hacía– a los elfos domésticos que se encontraba por los pasillos y muchísimo menos dedicarle la atención necesaria a las clases. Le valía una mierda si Mcgonagall le escribía o no a sus padres, porque estaba segura que ellos entendían que con su anillo no debían meterse.

Los testigos de semejante escena que dio hacía unas horas se le quedaban viendo con burla, pero Pandora ni siquiera se detiene a mirarlos. Los ignora mientras que anda a paso rápido por los corredores para llegar a la sala común de su casa, en donde se tumba en uno de los sillones con un libro rojo en las manos.

– ¿Has logrado escaparte de la gritería de Minerva? –inquiere su hermano tumbándose a su lado con una mueca–. Me ha parecido injusto que te hayan castigado a ti, la infeliz de Pansy está libre de castigo. Estoy seguro de que te han apaleado por ser prefecta de la casa.

– También me parece injusto, pero no puedo hacer nada más. Aunque sentir el frío de la noche contra mi rostro no me molesta en lo absoluto.

– Pareces feliz por el castigo. –frunce el ceño–. Papá no miente cuando dice que eres la diferente de la familia.

– Un infierno andante. –recuerda la chica–. Eso es lo que opinaban todos sobre mí.

– Eres un infierno andante, ese apodo te queda como anillo al dedo. –se encoge de hombros para después conectar mutuamente sus ojos–. Te quiero y lo sabes.

– Oh, cierra la boca.

Los gemelos ríen mientras que continúan echándose bromas entre sí, llamando momentáneamente la atención de los que transitan por la sala común a esas horas. Pansy ingresa a la habitación con lentitud y le dedica una mirada a los hermanos, quienes siguen en lo suyo.

– Puedes tomar una foto si quieres. –comenta el chico con tono burlón–. Te dudaría mucho más que este momento, es una sugerencia.

Pansy Parkinson sale corriendo hacia los dormitorios femeninos sin objetar nada más.

– Probablemente destroce tus cosas por un arranque de furia.

– Le he puesto un encantamiento a todas mis pertenencias, si intenta tocarlas saldrá disparada a su propia cama sin piedad. Papá me lo recomendó.

Draco sonríe con astucia.

– Esa mi chica.

– Soy tu hermana gemela, tu chica no se encuentra presente porque está en el dormitorio. –comenta la mayor incorporándose–. Nos vemos mañana en el Gran Comedor.

– ¡Oye, Astoria y yo no somos nada!

– No te preocupes, guardaré el secreto a nuestros padres. Descansa querido hermanito.

El rubio se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho antes de gruñir en desagrado.

– Buenas noches para ti también, Pandora Narcisa Malfoy.


	10. 9

**The Malfoy 13.**

– ¡Pandora!

El grito por parte de Astoria Greengrass inmediatamente alerta a la rubia, quien gira su cabeza para observarla con preocupación. La chica jadeaba e intentaba normalizar su respiración –seguramente por correr a gran velocidad por los pasillos– y después exclamó:

– Draco está en problemas, lo están golpeando dos grandulones de Ravenclaw.

Sin importarle estar en medio de la clase de pociones, salta de su asiento para salir disparada del salón de clases al campo de Quidditch a gran velocidad. Una vez llega al lugar nota una aglomeración entre los jugadores del deporte observar la escena con burla, empuja a las personas en su camino y luego desde lo alto observa a su hermano tirado en el suelo con el labio roto y el rostro magullado.

– ¡Es suficiente! –exclama con fuerza mientras que se dirige hacia su gemelo y lo toma del brazo para levantar tu débil cuerpo–. ¿Qué creen que hacen, malditos imbéciles?

– Deberías preguntarle a tu hermano, él fue quien lanzó el primer golpe.

– ¿Es eso cierto, Draco?

– Esos malditos imbéciles se burlaron de ti por tu 'obsesión' por Cedric, dijeron que eras una traidora a la sangre por defender su memoria. –escupe él con rabia–. No podía permitir que te humillaran de esa forma.

– Eh, par de imbéciles. –dictó con voz potente–. Si tienen algo que decir, entonces háganlo en mi cara. ¡Pero ni se les ocurra tocar a Draco de nuevo, porque seré yo esta vez quien les dará una paliza!

– ¿Tú, una paliza? –se burla el chico–. Me vale una jodida mierda tu apellido y también que pertenezcas a mi propia casa. Pero tu hermano la pagará muy caro.

Pandora ríe.

– Disculpa, pero has sido tú quien lo ha provocado. –contraataca–. ¿Sabes? Es patético una lucha de dos a dos, demuestra su cobardía.

Lentamente comienza a deshacerse de su túnica color azabache con detalles verdes para seguidamente dedicarle una sonrisa arrogante.

– Arreglemos esto de una vez, después de todo soy tu objetivo. –acaricia su varita entre sus manos–. Vamos, te permitiré dar el primer ataque.

– _¡Diffindo! _–grita él.

No ha pasado ni medio segundo cuando la chispa se detiene a centímetros del rostro de Pandora hasta finalmente desvanecerse, entonces con la misma velocidad agita su mano con elegancia y exclama:

– _¡Depulso!_

En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo del chico Slytherin vuelva hasta caer de bruces contra el pasto, con una gran mueca de dolor. Ella baja la varita sin apartar la mirada de su oponente.

– Supongo que está claro que no quiero volver a verte cerca de Draco, o en serio la pagarás.

Draco sonríe débil mientras que se apoya en la recién llegada Astoria para comenzar a andar a la enfermería. Con el ceño fruncido la gemela mayor vuelve a colocarse la túnica y la alisa con las manos, seguidamente se gira a mirar al capitán del equipo de Quidditch de la casa.

– Deberías tener más cuidado con quién se te ocurre meter en el equipo. –amenaza–. Oh, por cierto. Como prefecta, veinte puntos menos para Slytherin.

– ¡Somos de tu misma casa! –contradice el capitán.

– Serán veinte puntos más si no cierras la boca. –vuelve a amenazar con los ojos cargados de ira contenida–. Ni se les ocurra volver a tocar a mi hermano.

Les da la espalda para comenzar a andar a las instalaciones del colegio, pero con el oído agudo logra escuchar:

– Su obsesión por Diggory la está torturando. –se burla uno de los hombres del equipo.

Ella se gira sobre sus talones empuñando su varita y luego clama:

– _¡Silencio! _

Inmediatamente el chico es acallado por el encantamiento y en busca de obtener sus cuerdas bucales comienza a sostener su garganta.

– Cedric Diggory fue. . . –se aclara la garganta y dedica una sonrisa falsa–. Un buen amigo, hagan el favor de no manchar su memoria. Buenas tardes, imbéciles.

Cuando se adentró a la enfermería, Draco estaba de espaldas a la puerta sentado sobre la camilla escuchando atentamente las instrucciones de la señora (enfermera) mientras que Astoria permanecía a su lado. . . con las manos entrelazadas. La rubia inhala profundamente antes de girarse sobre sus talones y andar al aula de clases con la cabeza en alto.

– Hey, Malfoy.

Ella no se gira a mirarlo, sabiendo perfectamente que es Ernest Macmillan quien le pisa los talones.

– ¿Acaso la princesa de Slytherin me está ignorando?

– No había ni notado que estabas por aquí. –contesta encogiéndose de hombros–. Si me disculpas debo ir a perder mi tiempo con algo mayormente productivo.

Mete las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y seguidamente continúa andando a los dormitorios. Luego le explicaría al profesor de pociones el porqué de su salida tan abrupta.

.

_Querida Pandora:_

_Las vacaciones de navidad están a la vuelta de la esquina, y esta vez serán bastante especiales para todos. Tu padre y yo asistiremos al baile de adviento para después volver en familia a la mansión. Comunícaselo a tu hermano._

_Te quiere, Narcisa Malfoy._

Echa el sobre encima de la cama a la par que lo observa sin ninguna expresión, lentamente se deshace de su túnica para colgarla en su lugar correspondiente y luego se dirige al baño de prefectos del último piso.

Una vez bajo la regadera humedece su cuerpo y después desliza el jabón con olor a lavanda por cada centímetro de su piel, perfumándola en el proceso. Con las gotas de agua impactando su rostro no tenía ni la menor idea si eran sus lágrimas o consecuencia de la ducha sobre su cabeza. Pronto solloza en silencio cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano deslizándose por las baldosas de cerámica.

_Cuando el anillo de deslizó por su dedo lo observó con la vista nublada, se lanzó a los brazos ajenos y él colmó su rostro de besos. No les importó el sabor a agua salada entre sus belfos, muchísimo menos estar en presencia de sus familias. Cuando sintió los brazos de Cedric rodear su cintura fue entonces que realmente se dio cuenta que sería feliz._

La realidad la golpea con fuerza y entonces se limpia las lágrimas con la palma de la mano e inspira para normalizar su agotada respiración. No podía permitirse llorar, no ahora. Se negaba a sentirse nostálgica.


	11. 10

**The Malfoy Twin 9.**

_No les importó para nada cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cerró de golpe, tampoco les importó no ser cuidadosos deslizando la ropa por sus pieles ardientes de deseo. Para ese momento sus bocas estaban unidas y sus lenguas danzaban en una lucha que ninguno de los dos quería perder. En medio de los lujuriosos besos Cedric la cogió de los muslos para elevarla y luego la echó con cuidado en la cama. _

– _Deberíamos esperar hasta después de la boda. –jadeó él en medio del beso–. No quiero que tus padres me maten. _

– _No es decisión suya cuándo decida entregarme a ti. –respondió ella con los ojos grises cargados de lujuria–. Te doy permiso de tomarme._

_No se necesitó de ninguna palabra más, minutos después Pandora gimió cuando sintió la hombría del chico en su interior. El dolor desapareció conforme a los movimientos de Cedric hasta llevarlos mutuamente a un placer desbordante. Eran silenciosos en su totalidad –y es que si hacían ruido nadie los escucharía– pero preferían solo hablarse por medio de gestos y miradas. _

_Sería la última vez que se verían por unos meses, así que poco les importó sentirse por bastante rato. Hasta que finalmente un gruñido por parte del mayor avisó que todo había acabado. _

_Esa noche no se hablaron con palabras sino con caricias y besos, desnudos en la cama de Cedric y observando las estrellas mediante un hechizo aprendido hace poco por Pandora. Y entonces bajo esas constelaciones hechizadas él volvió a tomarla._

**.**

Pandora despertó de sobresalto en medio de la noche, observando a su alrededor a sus compañeras que continuaban ceñidas en un profundo sueño. Lleva sus manos a su rostro rogando a Salazar Slytherin no tener sus mejillas bañadas de lágrimas, cuando se da cuenta de que no es así lograinspirar con tranquilidad. Se calza las zapatillas negras para luego coger su varita y levantarse de la cama rumbo a la salida del dormitorio.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía estar despierta a esa hora, pero también sabía que no podía volver a dormir después de tener _ese _sueño.

Se desliza por los pasillos en completo silencio, con la varita chocaron en la mano izquierda por precaución. El silencio reina entre los muros del castillo acompañado por la fiel oscuridad, sus pasos son casi inaudibles y gracias a ello puede escuchar el débil maullido de la señora Norris a lo lejos. Entonces es cuando una fuerte mano cubre su boca para evitar el grito de asombro y luego la empuja hacia una de las aulas de clases.

Pandora se tranquiliza cuando el elegante perfume de Draco inunda el ambiente.

– No hables. –dice él susurrando y lentamente retira su mano de los belfos ajenos.

Sienten el maullido de la gata cerca de la puerta, Pandora ruega en su mente que siga de largo y Draco sostiene su propia varita ideando un plan de escape en caso de que algo suceda. Después de unos segundos ambos consiguen inspirar en paz cuando escuchan las patas del animal alejarse lentamente de la entrada.

– No pienso preguntar qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas, pero al próximo ten más cuidado. –pide el chico frunciendo el ceño–. Y antes de que me acuses, confesaré por mí mismo que te seguí.

Ella frunce el ceño, pero al final esboza una leve sonrisa.

– No pude sentirte. –comenta ella–. Eres bastante bueno en todo esto.

– Como sea, ¿a dónde tengo el placer de acompañarte? –inquiere Draco–. Está claro que ya no estás sola en esto.

– Si quieres acompañarme estarás metiendo tus manos al fuego, pero no me preocupa del todo, iremos a saquear la oficina de Mcgonagall buscando algo importante.

– Puedo suponer que eso 'importante' es el diario de Cedric Diggory.

No hace falta que su hermana responda para saber que la duda es acertada, se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho a la par que niega con la cabeza.

– Te cubriré. –ofrece–. La oficina de Mcgonagall está en la torre de astronomía, debemos ser bastante cuidadosos con cada uno de nuestros pasos.

Burlar las rondas por parte de (squib) fue bastante sencillo, tanto que ahora mismo se encontraban husmeando en los cajones del escritorio de Mcgonagall. Con tan solo la tenue luz de la luna iluminando el recinto Pandora busca en la biblioteca privada, entre los libros con lomos gruesos logra percibir uno pequeño con la contraportada completamente nueva de color mostaza. Lo coge entre sus manos con rapidez pasando a la primera página.

Una débil mueca se ensancha en su rostro cuando la elegancia caligrafía de Cedric Diggory se alza en la portada del encuadernado, inspira profundamente para evitar el flujo de lágrimas y luego alza la mirada. Draco asiente con la cabeza sosteniendo aún su varita.

– Debemos irnos, ahora.

Esta vez es Draco quien mantiene la guardia en todo momento, dejando a su hermana caminar tras su espalda.

El don de escabullirse lo habían heredado con el transcurso de los años, cuando de alguna manera se esfumaban de las elegantes reuniones en la Mansión Malfoy con rumbo a sus habitaciones, mientras que mantenían varias golosinas en sus manos. Eran los recuerdos felices que tenían antes de que cada uno pasara por su propio infierno.

Al contrario de Draco, la gemela mayor fue criada alejada de la magia oscura. Enviándola a otro colegio desde el momento indicado, ocultándola de los mortífagos. Todo eso porque desde la infancia había demostrado la agilidad de convocar hechizos demasiado avanzados para su edad. Pandora Malfoy era considerada un infierno viviente. Su magia se intensificó notablemente cuando el fallecimiento de Cedric Diggory la afectó, desde ese entonces sus padres decidieron llevarla lejos de la mansión. Porque sabían que si Voldemort la descubría, querría volverla su conejillo de indias.

Draco se sacrificó por Pandora.

Estar escondiéndose por los pasillos de Hogwarts en plena madrugada se le hacía divertido, tal vez porque recordaban su infancia. Aunque realmente era porque pasaban tiempo juntos y podían hacer travesuras a su gusto, como por ejemplo robar el diario de Diggory. Ingresan a la sala común de forma rápida y segura, para luego debatirse en una pequeña risita.

– No hemos perdido el toque. –opina Pandora.

– Ya lo veo, sigues siendo igual de astuta.

Ella le dedica una sonrisa antes de besar su mejilla.

– Buenas noches, Draco. Gracias.

– No tienes ni qué decirlo, buenas noches.

Entonces él la observa retirarse a los dormitorios femeninos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y una encantadora risita. Joder, adoraba a su hermana.


	12. 11

**The Malfoy Twin 10.**

Por alguna extraña razón–en la noche siguiente al robo del diario– mientras que se deslizaba por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts a altas horas de la madrugada, un destello blanquecino llama su atención. Pandora frunce el ceño a la par que lentamente se introduce en la habitación que emite el brillo. Como prefecta no tenía ningún problema de hacer rondas por los pasillos, por lo tanto no corría peligro de que alguien la descubriera. Al fondo de la vieja aula clases detalla lo que pare ser un espejo. Se acerca con pasos suaves, entonces en el reflejo del espejo se vio a sí misma tomada de la mano de un chico y sosteniendo un bulto en sus brazos. Observa la imagen detalladamente.

– Muchas personas han enloquecido mirando el espejo.

La voz la sobresalta, pero no la hace girar a encarar al recién llegado.

– El reflejo no es real, solo te muestra lo que en verdad quieres en la vida. –responde ella sin dejar de mirarlo–. Lo que veo no hay forma de que pueda existir.

– Hay que aprender a lidiar con nuestras propias emociones. –el pelinegro se acerca mansamente al espejo con las manos engullidas en los bolsillos del pantalón escolar–. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

– A un ser querido. –responde ella alzando su mano para acariciar el espejo lentamente–. Pero él murió hace tres años, fue bastante doloroso para mí.

– ¿Le querías mucho?

– Le amaba. –chasquea la lengua alejando su mano del objeto y luego da un paso hacia atrás–. Debo repetirme a mí misma que no fue mi culpa su muerte, pero me es imposible hacerlo. Él representó mucho en mi vida e iba a simbolizar mucho más. –por primera vez se gira a mirar a Harry–. Pero quién-tú-sabes lo echó todo a perder.

– Perdí alguien a manos de Voldemort. –comenta Harry observando el espejo con curiosidad y visualizando su propia final feliz, irreal–. No pude salvarlo. –baja la cabeza–. Lo curioso es que el jodido espejo me sigue torturando con el reflejo.

– Esa persona a alguien muy importante para ti, ¿cierto? –susurra ella con una mueca afligida plasmada en su rostro–. Hablas del individuo como si hubiera sido un amor perdido o algo así.

– Era un buen amigo. –la observa–. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Era parte de tu familia?

– No, pero iba a serlo.

– Estás queriendo decir qué. . .

– Iba a casarme, Harry. –hipa la rubia con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas–. Lo perdí y ni siquiera pude despedirme de él, mucho menos salvarlo. –solloza secándose las saladas gotas de agua con la manga del suéter–. Fue doloroso, no lo niego. Íbamos a casarnos cuando terminara su curso escolar, pero no fue así. ¡No fue malditamente así!

– Comprendo perfectamente el dolor que sientes, Voldemort me arrebató muchas cosas. –dice el chico dando un paso hacia adelante con suavidad–. Y creo que lo sabes perfectamente.

– Cedric Diggory. –murmura sin dejar de llorar–. ¿Él era tu amigo, cierto?

– Cedric fue un gran amigo y habría hecho todo lo posible por evitar que lo asesinaran. –contesta él observándola–. ¿Llegaste a conocerlo?

Pandora traga saliva mientras que vuelve a observar el espejo, la misma imagen seguía allí. Ella sujetando la mano de Cedric con una sonrisa en su rostro y él tomando en brazos a un pequeño bebé el cual era el fruto de su amor. Pero nuevamente se repitió que no era real. Alza la cabeza para mirar a Harry con los ojos tormenta llenos de lágrimas.

– Iba a casarme con él después del _Torneo de los tres Magos, _nuestra boda sería en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy. –hipa desconsolada–. Lo doloroso fue que ni siquiera pude asistir a su funeral para dar un último adiós, porque no estaba preparada para verte a la cara. –asegura observándolo con remordimiento–.No me encontraba acta para mirar su rostro por última vez y tampoco para estar en el mismo lugar de quién creí que era el culpable de su muerte.

Algo dentro de Harry vuelve a romperse, y entonces ese dolor en el pecho reaparece con cólera. Tantas veces se preguntó por qué Cedric lucía ese anillo tan llamativo en su dedo, pero estaba tan ocupado intentando ganar el torneo que ni siquiera la prestó atención. Por supuesto que ahora lo entendía todo.

– Te odiaba tanto por arrastrar a Cedric hacia ese maldito cementerio por culpa de tu cicatriz.

– Cuando luché contra Voldemort escuché las voces de mis padres junto a la de Cedric apoyándome para poder derrotarlo. –comienza acercándose muy lentamente a la adolorida mujer–. Me pidió que llevara su inerte cuerpo con sus padres. . . –se detiene frente a Pandora con la cabeza gacha–. Pero también me pareció escuchar que decía ´_y dile a ella que la amo_´, creí que se refería a su madre pero. . . en realidad se refería a ti.

– Lo siento, debo irme.

Sin previo aviso comienza a trotar lejos del salón con una mano cubriendo su boca, la fría brisa secaba sus lágrimas mientras que apuraba el paso hacia el baño de chicas del segundo piso. Cierra los ojos en busca de normalizar sus emociones cuando de pronto choca contra alguien, quien inmediatamente la abraza por la cintura para evitar que se desplome en el suelo. El tan reconocido perfume de Draco Malfoy inunda sus sentidos y en cuestión de segundos se desmaya en sus fuertes brazos.

**. **

_Rennervate._

Pandora despierta de golpe, encontrándose de forma inmediata con su hermano guardando su varita en la túnica. Él le dedica una mirada interrogativa antes de objetar alguna palabra, aguardando a que su hermana pueda recuperar completamente el control de su cuerpo. Ambos se encontraban en uno de los tantos sillones de la sala común de Slytherin, el más lejano a la puerta de entrada. Una vez que la rubia deja de sentir el torbellino en su estómago decide hablar.

– Estaba dando rondas por el piso hasta que me encontré con el dichoso espejo de Oesed, y con Harry Potter en el camino. –comunica la chica incorporándose suavemente del sillón color verde oscuro–. Lo último que recuerdo fue caer en tus brazos antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro.

– Casi siempre es por mi aroma que logras identificarme, es por eso que nunca lo cambio. –admite Draco peinándole los rebeldes cabellos detrás de la oreja–. No es la primera vez que pierdes la conciencia en mis brazos.

– Somos gemelos, siempre puedo sentir que estás cerca. –murmura ella.

– Deberías dejar de asustarme así. –contradice el gemelo acariciando con mucha suavidad el rostro de su hermana–. Sé cuál es el dichoso espejo del que hablas, nunca me he atrevido a mirarlo. Sé que si lo hago no podré vivir con el maldito reflejo en mi consciencia.

Pandora asiente antes de cruzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello y finalmente regalarle un profundo abrazo, su hermano inspira antes de rodear su cintura y ocultar su rostro en su pecho. Solían sorprender a todos en su ambiente por lo unidos que eran, incluso a sus propios padres.

– Déjame cuidarte. –pide el rubio–. Me vale que seas mi hermana mayor, solo déjame protegerte.

– Protégeme. –accede ella.

Él la toma en brazos llevándola en el trayecto hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, una vez allí la recuesta en su cama y Draco toma asiento al borde de la cama. Los rubios cabellos de su hermana se extienden de forma desordenada por la pálida almohada, mediante un hechizo el maquillaje va desapareciéndole del rostro.

– Estoy demasiado cansada. –gimotea su hermana para después echarse del lado izquierdo de la cama–. ¿Eres muy grande para dormir con tu gemela?

– Tú sueles patear.

– Entonces ven y corre el riesgo.

Draco deshace el nudo de la corbata con ayuda de su varita para después cambiarse al pijama de seda que le había obsequiado Narcisa, se echa en el lado libre de la cama para luego dar un bostezo cubriendo su boca con las manos. Su hermana gemela bufa ante tal acción.

– Deberías ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, serías bastante bueno en el puesto. –alega Pandora con una sonrisita–. Bueno, aunque todo el mundo es mejor que el capitán actual.

– Soy un Malfoy, ¿qué esperabas?

– Deberías luchar mañana por ese puesto, puedo ayudarte con un _Imperius_ si lo deseas.

– No me opongo, pero quisiera lograrlo por mí mismo. –contesta el chico cerrando finalmente sus ojos grises–. Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches, Draco.

Sabían perfectamente que dormir juntos no sería ningún problema, los dos idiotas que compartían habitación con el prefecto masculino de Slytherin jamás se atreverían a abrir la boca para decir que los gemelos durmieron juntos. Y aunque lo hicieran, no les importaba.

Porque siempre podían hacerle una llamada a Lucius Malfoy para arreglar sus problemas.


	13. 12

**The Malfoy Twin 11: Sueño aturdidor.**

_Cedric Diggory: prometido, hijo y amigo. La chica de cabellos tan rubios como el sol coloca un ramo de flores encima de la lápida con el rostro inexpresivo, flaqueada por dos espectros irreconocibles. Una vez dejó el ramo frente a la losa sintió el llamado impotente de su padre. _

– _Te dije que no volvieras. _

– _Necesitaba hacerlo._

_La fila de mortífagos hace presencia tras su padre, incluyendo a Narcisa y Draco. No pudo hacer nada cuando una chica alzó su varita para proclamar la Marca Tenebrosa en el grisáceo cielo. Tampoco actuó cuando Lucius apuntó a la lápida de su fallecido prometido y la incendió. Muchísimo menos intervino cuando le arrebataron su propia varita y le ataron las manos para llevarla arrastras a una tumba vacía, en donde seguidamente la arrojaron sin piedad alguna._

_No gritó cuando Narcisa le echó tierra en la cara, no luchó cuando cerraron la compuerta de la urna privándola de oxígeno y tampoco quiso llorar cuando comenzó a asfixiarse por el reducido espacio. Porque antes de morir, ya estaba muerta. _

**. **

Despertó de un sobresalto, jadeando y sintiendo las gotas de sudor resbalársele por el rostro. Los tres chicos ocupantes del dormitorio seguían durmiendo sin que nada les afectara, incluso Draco parecía respirar de forma tan tranquila que parecía que estaba muerto. El choque con la realidad le recordó que no existía ningún peligro, Voldemort estaba muerto y ya no podría hacer más daño. El corazón le bombeaba con demasiada fuerza y llevó una mano a su pecho para intentar calmarlo.

Sentía las náuseas aglomerarse en su estómago como un torbellino, con completa lentitud se incorpora de la cama ajena y da pequeños pasos hacia fuera del dormitorio. Con su varita se ilumina el camino hacia la salida de las mazmorras con un rumbo a la enfermería, le valía una mierda si alguien se encontraba chismeando los corredores del pasillo. Una vez llega a la puerta de la enfermería, toca la puerta un par de veces hasta que la adormitada señora Pomfrey le abre con el ceño fruncido.

– Deberías estar en la cama ahora mismo.

– Lo sé perfectamente, no me encuentro bien y es por eso que estoy aquí. –lleva su mano diestra hacia su sien antes de soltar un pequeño jadeo por el dolor.

– Muchacha, no luces nada bien. Entra.

Al entran toma asiento en una de las camillas más cercana a la puerta, sujetando su cabeza entre las manos por el punzante dolor. Estaba completamente segura de que no había sido solo por la pesadilla. Se encontraba tan ida de su cuerpo que ni siquiera notó cuando pacientemente la enfermera le dio de beber un tónico relajante, causando que los latidos de su corazón vayan disminuyendo considerablemente.

Su cabeza da con la almohada de la pálida camilla, lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos pero le es imposible cuando la poción comienza a surtir efecto. Antes de que si quiera pueda darse cuenta, ya se encontraba completamente inconsciente.

**.**

Volvió en sí lentamente, sintiendo la misma sensación de mareo que recordaba antes de dormirse. A su lado se encontraba Draco con la mirada cargada de preocupación, quien de forma inmediata se incorpora del incómodo asiento para ayudarla a sentarse en la cama con lentitud. Pandora acaricia su sien con demasiada suavidad cuando siente una ligera punzada.

– La enfermera me ha advertido que es completamente normal que te sientas un poco mareada aún. –informa su gemelo sujetando su mano con firmeza–. Me diste un buen susto hace unas horas cuando no te encontré por ningún lado, pero entonces Macmillan tuvo la amabilidad de contarme que estabas en la enfermería. ¡No sabes el susto que tuve después de eso!

– Deja de gritar. –pide ella con el tono de voz bastante bajo–. Me duele demasiado la cabeza y es el colmo que me aturdas ahora, después te lo explicaré todo detalladamente.

– Más te vale que así sea. –suspira–. Dos cosas, ese Hufflepuff ha venido a verte y te ha dejado un obsequio encima de la mesa. Por otro lado, una lechuza ha llegado con una carta de nuestra madre y un paquete para cada uno. –señala con la mirada los tres presentes que reposaban encima de la pequeña mesita de la cama–. Debo marcharme a clases.

Pandora lo observa marcharse con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir, se obliga a inspirar profundo para calmar los nervios y después se recuesta de la camilla nuevamente con la vista fija en el sobre color manila, en donde reposaba la carta enviada por Narcisa. _¡Accio! _Susurró causando que la cubierta llegara a sus manos con rapidez y que esta lo abra para leer la nota.

_Querida Pandora:_

_Espero que estés disfrutando del castillo, la directora Mcgonagall nos ha hablado maravillas sobre tu desenvolvimiento en clases, llegando incluso a igualar el promedio de los Ravenclaw. No me basta con expresar en esta carta lo orgullosa que estamos de ti, por lo tanto en el paquete te hemos enviado algo que realmente puede gustarte. No ha sido idea mía, sino de tu padre._

_Úsalo con cuidado._

_Narcisa Malfoy._

Destrozó el envoltorio del paquete en sus manos y sus labios se tuercen en una pequeña sonrisa cuando observa lo que es, el libro más costoso y nuevo de encantamientos avanzados se encontraba en sus manos. Ni recordaba cuánto tiempo le había rogado a sus padres porque le regalaran aquel dichoso encuadernado, prometiéndoles que practicaría cada uno de los hechizos día y noche. Si de pequeña quería el libro con todo su corazón, ahora lo deseaba.

Los tacones bajos de la señora Pomfrey se escuchan por el pequeño corredor de la enfermería, seguidos por unas zancadas más bruscas que sin duda pertenecían a su hombre. Y no se equivocó. Ernest Macmillan se detiene justo frente a su camilla con una luminosa sonrisa en su horrible rostro –dicho con cargada ironía– y entonces ambos conectan sus miradas con suma curiosidad en el otro.

– Tienes mejor cara que esta mañana. –saluda Ernest sin eliminar su sonrisa de su cara–. Deberías agradecer que fui yo quien le avisó a Draco tu paradero.

– La enfermera o algún profesor pudo haberlo hecho. –asegura la chica rodando los ojos con indiferencia–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tengo entendido que hoy tienen un partido de Quidditch contra Gryffindor, deberían estar valiendo los últimos minutos libres como equipo.

– Vine a hacerte una rápida visita. –se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al tema, rodea la cama con lentitud y después se echa en la silla junto a la misma–. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

– No es nada que deba importarte. –declara ella entre dientes–. Si estás aquí porque quieres algo a cambio de tu acción, olvídalo. Yo nunca te pedí que le avisaras a nadie dónde estoy. Ahora lárgate de mí vista antes de que te arrepientas.

– ¿Sabes? Recuerdo que una vez Cedric Diggory me contó que conoció a una chica de profundos ojos grises.

Pandora no dice nada, simplemente se encarga de cubrir el libro de nuevo en el envoltorio para cuidarlo. A decir verdad no le importaba la anécdota que Macmillan estaba a punto de contarle, porque se la sabía de memoria. Ernest y Cedric –junto con Hannah Abbott– fueron un gran trío para la casa Hufflepuff hace unos años. Se echa la melena hacia atrás con fastidio y entonces lo observa con impaciencia.

– No estoy interesada en escuchar tus estupideces.

– ¿Escuchar las palabras textuales de Cedric es una estupidez?

– Palabras textuales que escuché de su propia boca. No necesito volver a escucharlas.

– ¿Ya se apagó la llama del amor? –se burla el chico.

Pandora ni siquiera se molestó en responderle porque sabía que no merecía la pena, al contrario, se incorpora de la cama cuando siente las náuseas desaparecer completamente y después toma su varita de la mesa situada ante ella. En lo que la yema de sus dedos roza su varita inspira hondo, con un movimiento de esta su cuerpo es cubierto por el uniforme del colegio y su melena rubia se alisa completamente.

Se observa en un pequeño espejo con convicción, pero no emite ninguna expresión.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dijeron que eres realmente hermosa?

Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, navegó entre sus recuerdos para responder a esa inquisición. La última vez que alguien la llamó 'hermosa' había sido tres años atrás –cuando Cedric todavía estaba vivo–, esa vez ni siquiera se dignó a agradecer por las tiernas palabras de su prometido. Actualmente se arrepentía.

– Eres completamente hermosa, Pandora, incluyendo tu carácter complicado.

– No me agradan tus palabras tan poco honestas, Macmillan. –comenta la chica con la voz cargada de indiferencia y los ojos grisáceos chispeantes de inconformidad–. Tampoco me parece caballeroso intentar cortejar a una dama que se encuentra saliendo de una crisis, por lo tanto solicito respeto hacia mi persona y también hacia la memoria de mi prometido. –con la yema de su dedo dedica pequeñas caricias al anillo de plata que alguna vez perteneció a la familia Diggory–. Te deseo buena suerte en el partido.

Tomando sus cosas con la varita, se retira de la enfermería con la cabeza en alto. Pero una escurridiza lágrima deslizándosele por la mejilla.


	14. 13

**The Malfoy Twin 12.**

– Señorita Malfoy, vaya a dirección inmediatamente. –brama el profesor Filius Flitwick con impaciencia.

Y con razón, Pandora lo único que hacía era hacer garabatos en el pergamino con aburrimiento, la clase de encantamientos no era algo que le apasionara demasiado. Porque ya los sabía todos. Draco le dedica una mirada llena decepción debido a sus actos que ella ignora completamente, cogiendo sus cosas con rapidez y saliendo del salón de clases con velocidad.

En el trayecto a la oficina de Minerva pudo notar varias cosas, por ejemplo, vio a Peeves levitar por los pasillos con la túnica de un estudiante de primer año que lo perseguía en medio de lloriqueos. El niño pertenecía a la casa Ravenclaw. Más rápido de lo que habría querido, ya se encontraba tocando la puerta del despacho rodando los ojos, al escuchar el ´pase´ de la directora no duda en entrar.

La anciana desatiende los pergaminos puestos ordenadamente sobre su escritorio color caoba antes de dirigirle la palabra.

– ¿Problemas de nuevo, Malfoy? –suspira la directora con pesadez–. Después de todo es algo común que la familia Malfoy frecuente esta oficina. Debo admitir que el récord de detenciones que ha recibido tu hermano es inigualable.

– El récord es superable para mí.

– Por favor toma asiento. –señala una silla frente a ella que pronto es ocupada de mala gana por la rubia–. Los profesores me han comentado que la Princesa de Slytherin ha estado bastante distraída en horas académicas, exceptuando _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, _allí es donde siempre te destacas. ¿A qué se debe tu distracción en clases?

– Si le preocupa que no esté preparada para los EXTASIS, está equivocada. Me he pasado todo mi tiempo libre ahogándome entre los libros de la biblioteca para los exámenes.

Minerva niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

– Antes de ingresar al colegio, tus padres me hablaron mucho sobre ti. –Mcgonagall la observa con curiosidad–. Debo decir que nunca había escuchado hablar a Lucius Malfoy con tanto orgullo, por lo que debo suponer que tú eres una figura importante dentro de tu familia.

La rubia frunce el ceño ante su repentino discurso.

– Me contaron por qué estuviste oculta en la guerra mágica contra Voldemort. –comenta con un suspiro–. Nunca vi el corazón de tu madre tan lastimado, esa tarde realmente estaba dispuesta a contarlo todo. ¿Puedes contarme por qué estabas oculta?

– Por _ella_. –no da detalles de sus palabras, simplemente baja la cabeza por segundos antes de observarla con desdén de nuevo–. No es importante para nadie, Voldemort ya ha sido vencido, mi presencia no importa.

– Tu madre me dijo la razón. –la chica observó a la anciana con asombro–. Con razón, eres bastante poderosa. –se echa hacia adelante–. Recuerdo sus palabras textuales a pesar de estar vieja, el corazón de una madre es demasiado poderoso. –se aclara la garganta–. _"No me opuse a la idea de mi marido porque sabía que Voldemort podía aprovecharse de las habilidades de Pandora en la guerra, me negaba a ver a otro de mis hijos siendo manipulado por las asquerosas garras de ese ser". _Esa fue la expresión de tu madre.

– No me asombra, mamá sufrió mucho con la manipulación de Voldemort hacia Draco, me encerró por mi propio bien.

– "_Pandora es todo lo contrario a Draco, probablemente por su astucia en la batalla. Es por ello que me vi obligado a esconderla durante la segunda guerra mágica, porque estoy seguro de que ella le habría dado pelea a Voldemort"._ –dictó–. Tal parece que para Lucius Malfoy eres también un orgullo.

– Soy _El Infierno Andante de los Malfoy, _es normal que esté orgulloso de mí.

Minerva cerró la boca y se le quedó viendo fijamente, entonces Pandora supo que intentaba entrar en su mente con la _Legeremancia. _Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisita antes de parpadear con suavidad.

– Soy una maestra de la _Oclumancia_, profesora Mcgonagall. Usted nunca podrá saber lo que encierran mis pensamientos. –dicho aquello se incorpora de la silla frente al escritorio, pero antes de por fin atravesar el umbral de la puerta, se gira a mirarla nuevamente con cierto fisgoneo en la acción previamente realizada. La directora alza la mirada de la mesa lleno de papeles y seguidamente entrelaza sus manos, como si estuviera rezando–. Profesora, por simple curiosidad, ¿qué ocurrió con la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw?

– Fue destruida durante la segunda guerra mágica, era un Horrocrux que poseía una parte del alma de Voldemort.

Algo dentro de Pandora se rompió en miles de pedazos.

– Oh, vale. No lo sabía.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta? –inquiere la mujer echándose levemente hacia adelante en el escritorio, sin importarle en lo más mínimo arrugar los documentos.

– Simple curiosidad. –se encoge de hombros levemente–. Son pequeños detalles que no aparecen en el libro de historia.

Minerva le regala una leve sonrisa seguida de un asentamiento con la cabeza.

– Me retiro a los dormitorios.

– Ten una buena noche, querida Pandora.

.

_Cedric se echó junto a la rubia con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, iluminando sus ojos con firmeza. La muchacha a su lado simplemente se dedicaba a leer detenidamente el libro de encantamientos avanzados y estaba claro que no le prestaría la más mínima atención._

– _No es justo que me ignores. –se quejó con un puchero–. Por tan solo una vez deja el jodido libro de lado._

– _El libro es más importante que tú. –contestó Pandora sin apartar la mirada del objeto en sus manos._

– _Tus padres me dijeron en comprometerme contigo era una completa locura._

– _Entonces puedes hacer casona lo que dicen los demás y darte por vencido. –nuevamente respondió la rubia con tono amargo–. Pero déjame estudiar._

_Completamente harto de la situación el castaño cogió el libro de las manos ajenas y luego lo tiró al suelo causando un pequeño estruendo, seguidamente acorraló a la chica contra las suaves sábanas de la cama sujetando sus delicadas mejillas._

– _No me obligues a hacer más. –ciñó entre dientes con molestia–. Sí dices algo a favor del maldito libro voy a lanzarte un hechizo para callar tu boca._

_Pandora simplemente lo miró con detenimiento._

– _Te escucho._

– _En Hogwarts existen verdaderas leyendas apasionantes, pero hay una que me cautivó bastante. –comenzó–. La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw ha estado perdida desde el surgimiento del castillo, desde entonces nadie la ha visto fuera de una ilustración. Cuenta el relato que quien portara la diadema podía obtener la sabiduría eterna._

– _¿Y yo que pinto en ese relato, Cedric Diggory?_

– _Mi meta para el próximo año será buscar esa dichosa diadema para después entregártela como muestra de mi amor. –soltó con una sonrisita cogiendo la mano ajena con suavidad y luego depositó un beso sobre los pálidos nudillos._

_La tormenta que Pandora llevaba por ojos se intensificó, resaltando su delicado rostro con sutileza. Pronto el muchacho soltó el agarre en sus muñecas y ella aprovechó el momento para abrazar su cuello con posesión. No había más nada en el mundo que le gustara como sentir los latidos de su corazón contra los suyos. Sus labios color carmesí rozaron el oído ajeno y luego susurró:_

– _Una diadema nunca podrá demostrar tu amor hacia mí, ¿cierto?_

– _Nunca podría. –respondió el muchacho abrazando su cintura con firmeza, entonces suspiró–. No hay forma material en la que pueda expresar mi amor hacia ti, solo emocionalmente sicológica. Espero que sea suficiente._

– _Solo ámame como tú sabes hacerlo. –pidió en susurro._

– _Ya lo hago. –dictó él depositando un beso casto sobre los labios ajenos._

_Pronto se envolvieron en una nube de éxtasis y lujuria._


	15. 14

**Pandora cuenta el en****gaño del diario.**

Ni siquiera los pasillos cargados de distinguidos adornos navideños podían arrancarle una sonrisa a Pandora Malfoy, quien caminaba por los corredores con el rostro inexpresivo y las manos alisando su túnica. No le molestaba la navidad en lo absoluto, pero realmente prefería no celebrar absolutamente nada ese año.

Una puerta color gris se abre al notar sus pasos, la Sala de los Menesteres se alza ante sus narices con ímpetu. Atraviesa el umbral de la puerta con la cabeza en alto, encontrándose con el trío de oro sentado en los cómodos sillones que ofrecía la habitación. Por el contrario de todo el castillo, la sala no contaba con los ostentosos adornos navideños, lucía oscura y simple ante el criterio de los presentes. Pandora se detiene a unos metros de los tres chicos.

– Muchas gracias por venir, lo aprecio.

– Yo no quería venir, él me ha obligado. –Ron se encoge de hombros señalando a Harry–. Pero ya estoy aquí.

– Suelta tu veneno, serpiente. –pide la única chica del grupo con impaciencia–. No tenemos todo el maldito día.

Pandora Malfoy inspira profundamente antes hablar:

– No fue Cedric Diggory quien llevó a Harry al cementerio esa noche. –suelta observando el ventanal empañado por la neblina de la lluvia, llamando inmediatamente la atención de los jóvenes–. Tampoco fue él quien puso el hechizo en la copa del torneo. –baja la cabeza mientras que intenta tragar el nudo de su garganta–. Fue Bellatrix Lestrange.

– ¡Eso es imposible! –dicta Hermione de forma inmediata–. Para ese entonces Bellatrix estaba encerrada en Azkaban pagando por sus crímenes.

Con ímpetu Pandora se gira a mirarlos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

– Hice una visita al despacho de Mcgonagall y me vi obligada a coger el diario donde supuestamente él confesó que lo hizo. –tira el pequeño texto sobre la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de los tres chicos–. Cedric Diggory estuvo bajo el control de una maldición llamada _Confundus Animo, _una maldición imperdonable que fue diseñada por quién-tú-sabes desde su estadía en Hogwarts.

– Leí sobre él. –interrumpe Hermione haciendo memoria–. Es un hechizo que solo puede ser usado por magos experimentados, tiene la finalidad de hacer a la víctima incapaz de razonar y de decidir por su propia cuenta. La maldición hace que no recuerdes absolutamente nada y es como si tu propio cerebro no existiera. Es por ello que manipular al individuo es más que fácil para un profesional.

– ¿Estás queriendo decir que Cedric fue embrujado con eso?

– Y no solo con eso. –suspira Pandora–. Tengo uno que otro contacto en la prisión de Azkaban, antes del torneo Bellatrix Lestrange estuvo trabajando con un polvoriento libro que la enseñó a crear su propia maldición. –del bolsillo de su capa extrae una hoja de papel color bronce–. Ella estuvo probándola en cientos de guardias hasta que finalmente logró de pasar de persona en persona hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba el hechizo?

– El hechizo se llama _Corporis Possessioum_, básicamente es una maldición que le permite a un mago con alto potencial poseer el cuerpo de un individuo sin que su propio cuerpo se vea afectado. –inhala profundamente–. Quiero decir que Bellatrix usó ese hechizo en uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts para llegar a Cedric y de esta manera manipularlo para llevar a Harry inconscientemente a la trampa de Voldemort.

La sala quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

– Es lo más tonto que he escuchado. –ríe Ron sujetando su estómago por las carcajadas–. Estás tan loca como Voldemort.

– Si eso fue así. –exclama el niño que sobrevivió–. ¿Por qué Diggory está muerto y Bellatrix no siguió manipulándolo por medio de otro estudiante?

– Porque el plan fue elaborado con éxito. –responde su hermana acariciando el diario con delicadeza–. Voldemort revivió, por eso es que ordenó que lo asesinaran para que no contara los verdaderos planes. Es por ello que cuando Harry luchó contra ese maldito imbécil escuchó la voz arrepentida de Cedric. –mira al elegido directamente a los ojos–. Porque cuando pisaron ese cementerio, el embrujo del _Confundus Animo _se desvaneció completamente. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Antes de que una rebelde lágrima pudiera ser notada por el grupo, con un ágil movimiento de su mano limpia su rostro y entonces muerde su labio.

– Supongamos que todo lo que has dicho es cierto. –dice Ron frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con Cedric?

– Porque no voy a permitir que su memoria se vea manchada por blasfemias, porque no podría soportar escuchar tanta mierda sobre él sabiendo yo la verdad. Porque como su prometida no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

Nuevamente el silencio reina en el lugar y luego de unos cuantos minutos de deliberación entre los tres jóvenes con las miradas, es Harry Potter quien da un paso al frente mostrándole una honesta sonrisa a Pandora.

– Cuenta con nosotros. –dijo–. Manipulado o no, Cedric me salvó la vida junto a mis padres para que escapara de Voldemort. –dijo fuerte y claro–. No permitiremos que el mundo mágico siga culpándolo del renacimiento de ese demonio.

– Entonces si Bellatrix sigue viva y actualmente sigue ocupando el cuerpo de una estudiante del colegio. ¿Quién coño es esa persona?

Pandora Malfoy humedece sus labios sin dejar de acariciar el diario entre sus manos.

– Es una estudiante de Ravenclaw. –murmura–. Y ustedes han estado conviviendo con ella mejor de lo que habría esperado, se han ganado su confianza. –finalmente deposita el diario sobre la mesa con demasiada sutileza–. ¿Su nombre? Cho Chang.

**.**

Los preparativos del baile de navidad mantenían ocupados a todo el personal delcolegio, exceptuando por las estudiantes que solo parloteaban por todos lados sobre los vestidos que deslumbrarían esa noche. El tema del dichoso baile también estaba en boca de Astoria –quien obviamente había sido invitada por Draco–, la chica ignoraba completamente que la hermana no su novio ni siquiera le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

Cuando Astoria se la pasaba platicando sobre el vestuario que usaría, Pandora recargaba su cabeza en su mano mientras que asentía perezosamente, leyendo el diario de su prometido a escondidas de la castaña. Por las vacaciones de navidad solían pasar el día en la sala común de Slytherin y una que otra vez se paseaban por Hogsmeade para matar el tiempo.

La noticia de que Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy asistirían al baile ya circulaba por todo el castillo, teniendo reacciones mayormente positivas sobre las negativas. A los gemelos les hacía gracia como la castaña del grupo solía evadir el tema sobre conocer a sus suegros en el venturoso baile, desviando la trama lo más que se le ocurriera. Era gracioso.

– ¿Tú que vas a ponerte, Pandora?

– Ropa. –contesta vagamente sin apartar la mirada del diario–. No tengo muchos ánimos de asistir, pero si no hago acto de aparición mis padres definitivamente van a matarme.

– Y es que yo tampoco permitiré que te pongas cualquier cosa. –regaña la chica–. Esta tarde iremos de compras a Hogsmeade.

– Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, sin ofender. –la mira a los ojos–. De verdad lo siento.

– Tus excusas no sirven conmigo, Pandora Narcisa Malfoy, en veinte minutos te veo en el Gran Comedor para irnos.

Tras decir esas palabras, Astoria Greengrass se incorpora de la mesa con frenesí hasta que elegantemente se marcha a los dormitorios para cambiar su atuendo a algo más cálido y resistente al invierno que aguarda detrás de los muros del colegio.

– Te has buscado a una chica con un carácter del demonio. –asegura su hermana.

– Tengo mucha experiencia contigo. –responde Draco encogiéndose de hombros–. Ella en serio se enfadará si no vas a cambiarte ahora mismo. –le arrebata el diario de las manos–. Yo me encargaré de esto mientras que tú por primera vez en años te diviertes como una chica de tu edad.

– Diecisiete años, Draco, no quince.

– A los quince no eras así.

– Porque siempre he sido una chica con los pies en la tierra, preocupándose por sus estudios antes que lucir un jodido vestido. –bufa ella–. Mientras más rápido me vaya, más rápido regreso. Cuida de ese diario si no quieres terminar con un _Avada Kedavra. _

Draco sonríe victorioso mientras la observa retirarse. 


	16. 15

**The Malfoy Twin 14: salida de chicas. **

Si sus padres se enteraban que compró su vestido de gala en Hogsmeade, probablemente estaría castigada durante un año entero. Se dirigen hacia una tienda bastante abarrotada de estudiantes, Astoria hace un puchero de disgusto cuando nota que probablemente no puedan comprar un vestido para la noche tan importante. Pandora al notar su mueca rueda los ojos antes de acercarse al lugar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

– Si no se largan ahora mismo, no dudaré en convertirlas en cerdos voladores para que ni siquiera puedan asistir al baile.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que la mayoría de las chicas salieran disparadas del negocio, quedando solo dos chicas completamente conocidas para las recién llegadas. Pandora toma asiento despreocupada en un cómodo sillón rojo mientras que su acompañante corre por toda la tienda buscando vestidos que se ajusten a sus pedidos.

– ¿Alguna sugerencia para tu vestido? –pregunta la menuda chica buscando entre tonos azules–. Tienes prohibido vestir de negro o gris.

– El negro es elegancia. –contradice desde su silla–. Lo usaré.

– ¡Definitivamente no! Esta vez haremos destacar tus ojos con un color blanco o azul, me parece que te quedaría muy bien.

– Haz lo que quieras, Astoria.

– ¡Lo he encontrado, ven a probártela!

La verdad es que Pandora se preguntaba la razón por la cual se dejaba arrastrar por su cuñada hacia uno de los probadores del lugar, pero simplemente se deja hacer a la par que con su varita retira cada prenda de su cuerpo hasta darle paso al nuevo atuendo. El vestido color blanco de encajes se adaptó perfectamente a sus curvas, poseía un lindo escote corazón con tirantes que le daban cierto aire inofensivo que no terminaba de convencerle, pero debía admitir que favorecía a su figura.

– Te ves realmente preciosa. –Astoria se lleva las manos a la boca con emoción–. Sabía que te favorecería, nada más mira como contrasta con tus ojos.

– No me quejo, pero ya quiero quitármelo. Es tu turno de buscar un vestido que en realidad quieras usar esa noche. –con un movimiento de su varita vuelve a su vestimenta común para el invierno–. Tómate tu tiempo.

Astoria asiente con emoción.

Tres horas con cinco minutos fue lo que la rubia tuvo que esperar para que finalmente la chica se decidió por un sencillo vestido color negro. ¡Negro! O sea, ella sí podía vestirse de ese color porque alegaba que contrastaba excelente con sus verdes ojos. ¡Era injusto! Aun así se dirigen a pagar los diseños hasta que Pandora cruza la mirada con Pansy, quien se la regresa de forma instantánea.

– ¿Buscando la manera de acentuar la belleza que no posees? –se burla con una mano sobre su marcada cadera–. Te has equivocado de tienda, aquí no venden pieles de cerdo.

– Muy graciosa. –gruñe Pansy cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho–. ¿Desde cuándo sales de compras con la pequeña Greengrass?

– Desde que se convirtió en la prometida de mi hermano. –le dedica una sonrisa socarrona–. Lo sé, es un encanto, ¿no te parece?

– Vámonos, Pansy. No vale la pena. –interviene la chica asiática.

– Una Ravenclaw y una Slytherin, qué buena mezcla. –asegura la rubia–. ¿Se juntan para tener mayor coeficiencia intelectual o por lástima?

– Ibas a casarte con un Hufflepuff, no veo mayor diferencia. –escupe Cho–. Oh, lo siento. ¿He herido tus sentimientos?

– ¿Sentimientos? –inquiere la rubia frunciendo el ceño–. Para nada, Cho. Mis sentimientos nunca podrían ser heridos por una arpía como tú. –le guiña el ojo burlona–. Buenas tardes, imitación de señoritas.

Cuando salen del negocio femenino la nieve las recibe con brusquedad, llenando sus atuendos nuevamente con la misma. Ambas chicas caminan hacia el bar del pueblo en medio de pláticas, una vez entran en el lugar toman asiento en una mesa cerca de la ventana y es entonces cuando se encargan de pedir una bebida para el frío.

– Es raro ver a Cho Chang cerca de Pansy Parkinson, ¿no lo crees? –inquiere la castaña liberando sus suaves manos de los guantes de lana grises–. Hace unos años ni siquiera se les pasaba por la cabeza decirse ni buenos días.

– Hace un par de meses ni siquiera habría venido a Hogsmeade bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero ya ves que estoy aquí. –se encoge de hombros con una mueca–. A veces las personas cambiamos para peor, ¡pero qué se le puede hacer!

Astoria ríe con suavidad y entonces el mesero coloca dos cervezas de mantequilla encima de la mesa sin dejar de dedicarle un guiño a la castaña, las mejillas de la chica se tornan rojizas ante tal insinuación y Pandora gruñe.

– Va a casarse con mi hermano, idiota.

Tan rápido como llegó, el mesero se retira del lugar causando una sutil carcajada en Pandora Malfoy. Eso había sido gracioso.

**.**

Sentir la calidez de los brazos de su madre le arranca un suspiro, recuesta su cabeza del pecho de Narcisa Malfoy mientras que esta le dedica suaves caricias en el cabello. Por otro lado, Lucius permanecía manteniendo una respetuosa conversación con Minerva sobre el comportamiento de sus hijos durante el año escolar. Draco sonríe cuando lo nota con tanto ánimo.

– Es bueno verte de nuevo, cariño.

– Opino lo mismo, madre. –contesta su hija con una sonrisita.

– ¿No hay abrazo para mí, Pandora? –inquiere su padre con una sonrisita, su primogénita se desata de los brazos de su madre para ir a los de Lucius–. Te extrañé bastante.

– Yo los extrañé a ambos, me hace bastante feliz que estén aquí para navidad. Estoy segura de que serán más que bienvenidos por haber dado la idea del baile, muchas alumnas e incluso alumnos lo aprecian.

– Aunque parezca extraño, ha sido mi idea. –cuenta el hombre–. Quería que tuvieras una navidad especial en tu primer y último año de Hogwarts, sabes que eres mi pequeña princesa de fuego.

Princesa de fuego. Princesa de fuego. Princesa de fuego. . .

– Ahm, querido. –llama su esposa con la voz tranquila–. Es tarde y estoy segura de que nuestros hijos querrán dormir sus horas para prepararse para la noche de mañana. Nosotros debemos ir a supervisar los últimos detalles.

– Tienes razón. –accede su marido–. Que tengan una buena noche, hijos.

– Deseamos lo mismo hacia ustedes. –responde el rubio con un movimiento con la cabeza–. Nos veremos mañana por la noche.

– Hasta mañana, profesora Mcgonagall. –se despide cortésmente la mayor de los gemelos antes de girar sobre sus talones y comenzar a andar a los dormitorios seguida de su hermano–. Draco, si mañana noto algo demasiado tonto para mí. Prométeme que me salvarás.

– Siempre lo he hecho.

Su hermana mayor rueda los ojos.

– Imbécil.


	17. 16

**The Malfoy Twin 15.**

Todas las miradas se posan con cada paso que da sobre las finas sandalias de tacón, el vestido ceñido a su cuerpo le da un aire entre sensual y elegante, aunque lo que más resaltaba en su cuerpo eran sus labios color rosa. Se detiene a unos centímetros de sus padres para dedicarles una reverencia con la cabeza, estos imitan su acción.

– Te ves preciosa esta noche, cariño. –halaga Narcisa con una sonrisa sincera que muestra su perfecta dentadura–. Tu hermano se encuentra con Astoria en el área de refrigerios, por si quieres ir a buscarle.

– Muchas gracias, madre.

– ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto? –inquiere el rubio de largos cabellos con un leve suspiro–. Deslumbras a cada instante de tu vida, pero esta noche puedo notarte diferente.

– Muchas gracias, padre. –agradece su hija con una sonrisita–. Es extraño vestir así, pero me agrada.

– ¿Has venido sola al baile? –pregunta su madre colocando un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja–. Creí que vendrías con alguien.

– Ciertamente, madre. –contesta la chica educadamente–. Nadie supera mis expectativas como para acompañarme en este baile.

– Realmente creímos que te aparecerías con Ernest Macmillan. –Draco hace presencia en el círculo familiar tomado de la mano de su novia, Astoria le regala una sonrisa a su cuñada y esta se la regresa–. Te vez increíblemente hermosa con ese atuendo.

– Macmillan es un Hufflepuff.

– Es sangre pura. –protesta Narcisa frunciendo el ceño–. Además Diggory también era un Hufflepuff, no veo la diferencia.

– Querida. –pide el señor Malfoy con desgano–. Por mucho el joven Diggory era mejor que ese acosador de Macmillan, sus padres son terribles.

– Con su permiso, nosotros nos retiramos. –comenta Draco tomando de la mano a Astoria para después guiarla al centro del salón.

Por el rabillo del ojo Pandora nota a las parejas comenzar a reunirse en la pista de baile tras escuchar la suave melodía, puede observar a su hermano tomar la delicada cintura de su novia para comenzar a moverse por el lugar. Al volver su atención a sus progenitores visualiza como estos andan también a la pista con completa elegancia.

Se queda de pie cerca de la puerta sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, tratando de obviar la melodía camina hacia la mesa en donde se hallan las dichosas cervezas de mantequilla y se lleva una a los labios. Evita hacer una mueca cuando el sabor dulce quema su garganta. Deja el vaso vacío sobre la mesa –el cual desaparece para dar paso a uno nuevo– y entonces decide dar una vuelta por el decorado salón.

– Pandora. –llama Harry con una sonrisa–. Es bueno verte aquí, por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

– Ni yo. –suspira–. Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, debo ir al dormitorio a culminar el diario de forma tranquila. Cuando lo haya leído todo, entonces podré tener base para defender la memoria de Cedric.

– ¿Para qué has venido exactamente si ese era tu plan desde el inicio?

– Por mis padres, por supuesto. –contesta como si fuera obvio–. Ahora mismo parecen bastante concentrados en demostrar que son los mejores cuando se trata de bailar.

– La verdad es que son ellos quienes lideran la pista.

Pandora rueda los ojos.

– Diviértete, Harry. Yo tengo varias cosas que hacer.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del pelinegro, se gira sobre sus tacones para andar desapercibida hacia la salida. Pero su suerte se ve claramente afectada cuando Ernest Macmillan le cierra el paso.

– Tal parece que un ángel ha caído del cielo.

– ¿Te han dicho que eres una persona increíblemente promedio, Ernest? –pregunta ella en modo de saludo, a lo que el frunce el ceño.

– Algún día me querrás.

– Soñar no cuesta nada, solo ten cuidado con las tonterías que sueñas. –recomienda la chica con una mano apoyada en su cintura–. Hazte un lado, llevo prisa.

– Solo permíteme un baile. –le extiende la palma de la mano.

– ¿Y manchar mi reputación con un tonto como tú? ¡No, gracias! –bufa–. Al contrario de ti tengo mucho que cuidar, así que hazte a un lado. No pienso repetirlo una tercera vez.

– No me moveré de aquí hasta que me concedas un baile.

– Está bien, pero solo lo hago por tu sangre. –refunfuña la rubia aceptando la mano del contrario–. Mientras más rápido mejor, ¿no?

Cuando él la tomó de la cintura lo único que sintió fueron las náuseas revolotear en su estómago, ella inspira profundamente antes de mirar a los ojos a su acompañante. Por alguna extraña razón el mareo se intensifica cuando él le dedica una sonrisa, se obliga a desviar la mirada buscando a su hermano en el acto. Draco le dedica una mueca de disgusto mientras que busca acercarse a ella con rapidez.

No llevaban ni veinte segundos danzando cuando Draco Malfoy se acerca a ellos con una enorme mueca de pesadumbre.

– ¿Me permites a mi hermana?

– Oye, apenas comenzamos a bailar.

El rubio le regala una fulminante mirada.

– Pregunté por educación, no para pedir tu asquerosa opinión. Pon tus manos fuera de Pandora antes de que realmente me enoje.

– _¡Anteoculatia!_

De forma inmediata un par de cuernos crecen en la cabeza el chico, quien simplemente grita de forma ahogada notando el maleficio. Estaba tan concentrado en lloriquear que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Pandora Malfoy jamás sacó su varita para realizar el hechizo.

La rubia escapa de la sala con rumbo hacia los dormitorios femeninos, de forma literal trota por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin y una vez allí atraviesa la puerta de la habitación que comparte con Parkinson y Greengrass.

.

_Maleficio deslumbrador._

De forma instantánea el diario azul de Diggory aparece sobre la cama con plenitud, se acerca lentamente a su lecho para tomar el libro en sus manos dejando su varita oculta en su vestido. Comienza a leer página por página con completa atención a la palabra repetitiva: _Corporis Possessioum_. Frunce el ceño pero no objeta nada, solo se encarga de deducir por qué esas dos palabras se alzaban al final de cada hoja como si marcaran una especie de código morse.

Un resplandor color violeta adormece la habitación y después impacta bruscamente contra la rubia, quien cae de bruces contra el suelo inconsciente. Una risa burlona se escucha antes de que la atacante tome en sus manos el diario que permanecía junto al durmiente cuerpo de Pandora.

– Es necesario. –susurra Pansy Parkinson acariciando el rostro de la bruja con burla–. Debes aprender a no tocar lo que no es tuyo.


	18. 17

**The Malfoy Twin 16.**

Cuando despierta se encuentra con la amorosa mirada de su madre, Narcisa acaricia su rostro con demasiada sutileza causando paz en su interior. Por en cambio, Lucius la observaba de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Lleva su mano libre a la cabeza por el repentino dolor que presenta.

– ¿Qué me ha pasado? –inquiere ella en modo de saludo.

– Desapareciste de la fiesta por unas horas, fui a buscarte y te encontré tendida en el suelo de tu habitación. –responde su madre con preocupación–. Estabas hechizada.

Pandora baja la mirada cargada de angustia.

– ¿Por qué estabas en los dormitorios, Pandora? –inquiere Lucius acercándose con ímpetu–. Te han hechizado y si tu madre no te hubiese encontrado no estarías aquí.

Pandora recuerda claramente la luz color verde y el susurro del _Desmaius_ antes de ser arrojada contra el suelo, inconsciente. Alrededor puede notar la severa presencia de Minerva Mcgonagall y la de la Señora Pomfrey, ambas mujeres observándola a una distancia considerada de la camilla.

– Por favor salgan de la habitación, mi hija tiene mucho que explicar. –ordena Lucius con severidad a las ancianas, quiénes se retiran con un asentimiento–. Puedes responder ahora.

– Estaba leyendo el diario de Cedric Diggory. –informó sosteniendo la mirada, pero con el corazón bombeando con fuerza en el pecho–. Me escapé del baile porque pensé que estaría sola en los dormitorios, pero veo que no ha sido así. –suspira entrelazando su mano con la de Narcisa–. El susurro que he escuchado ha sido claramente femenino, estaba tan concentrada en los párrafos que no pude defenderme.

– ¿Se puede saber qué hacías con el diario de Diggory?

– Lo robé del despacho de Minerva hace un par de noches.

– Pandora. –bufa la señora Malfoy con el ceño fruncido–. Estoy decepcionada de ti.

– Ni que lo digas. –prosigue su marido–. Dame una buena razón por la que hayas manchado tu apellido buscando ese dichoso diario.

– Bellatrix está viva y usando a una de los estudiantes de Hogwarts fue la causante del renacimiento de Voldemort. –comienza la chica echando su cabello hacia atrás–. Desde que salió ese artículo en el periódico no he estado convencida de los hechos, es por eso que robé el diario para investigar aún más. Descubrí que la caligrafía de Cedric era demasiado punzante como para alguien que gozara del triunfo, entre sus páginas leí un hechizo del que jamás había escuchado hasta ahora. _Corporis Possessioum_ se repetía una y otra vez en las hojas.

Narcisa no dice absolutamente nada, solo sostiene la cálida mano de su hija con suavidad. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de su padre, quien se paseaba alrededor de la cama con los dientes apretados.

– Es lo más estúpido que has soltado en tu vida, Pandora. –escupe el hombre–. Bellatrix Lestrange está más que muerta, no hay probabilidades que haya regresado ni siquiera como fantasma. ¡Sácate esas tontas ideas de la cabeza!

– ¡No son tontas, padre!

— No quiero saber nada más de este jodido tema, porque ese chico está muerto. Jamás volverás a verlo porque se encuentra en una tumba. Es momento que dejes tu maldita obsesión con él y búscate un esposo antes de que lo haga yo.

Algo dentro de Pandora Malfoy se rompe en miles de fragmentos, pero se niega a que las lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas. No iba a llorar, porque no podía.

– ¡Cedric está muerto, joder! –termina su griterío con firmeza.

– ¡Lucius Malfoy! –exclama en reproche su esposa incorporándose de la silla con rapidez, pero en ningún momento deja en libertad la mano de su primogénita–. Cierra la boca, ¡ahora!

La enfermería queda completamente en silencio, la gemela se dedica a observar el techo sin ninguna expresión en la cara. El patriarca de la familia se obliga a inspirar profundo antes de echar un vistazo a su única hija.

– No debí haber dicho eso, me disculpo.

– Tienes razón, Cedric está muerto. –admite la rubia con un leve asentimiento–. Fue mi error robar ese diario del despacho de Mcgonagall y asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos. Ruego tu perdón, padre.

– No es momento de preocuparte por eso. –contradice Narcisa cogiendo su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera–. Lo que debemos hacer es investigar quién te ha lanzado el hechizo y llevado consigo el diario.

– Narcisa tiene razón. –habla Lucius–. Debemos hacer pagar a la sucia sabandija que se ha atrevido a tocarte, no permitiré que manchen tu nombre de ese modo. Por favor descansa mientras que papá se encarga de todo.

La señora Malfoy asiente volviendo a tomar asiento y continuar brindando suaves caricias en el rostro de su hija, Pandora inspira con tranquilidad ante los toques hasta que finalmente vuelve a caer dormida.

.

A la mañana siguiente Pandora se desliza por los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor para tomar desayuno, con la cabeza en alto como si no hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada. Al llegar al vestíbulo deja escapar un leve gesto cuando observa a Narcisa hablar plácidamente con Astoria, Lucius escuchaba atentamente la conversación y Draco visualizaba a ambas mujeres con una sonrisa.

– Buenos días, ¿puedo sentarme? –inquiere la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

– Por supuesto. –responde Lucius indicándole un asiento junto a él, la chica toma asiento en el lugar correspondiente para luego observar como aparece el plato con los alimentos ante ella–. Buenos días, Pandora Narcisa, ¿cómo has pasado la noche?

– De maravilla, ¿y ustedes?

– Admito que he pasado la noche muy preocupada por ti, cariño. –dice Narcisa echándose hacia adelante para tomar su mano entre las suyas–. Hoy en descanso, me encantaría que pasáramos un tiempo juntas por los alrededores del castillo. También puedes venir, Astoria.

– Será todo un placer, señora Malfoy. –agradece la castaña con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Los dos enamorados de la mesa conectan sus miradas, Pandora puede sentir una chispa resplandeciente en los ojos de ambos. Amor. Hasta un ciego podía darse cuenta del amor que existía entre Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. Lo demostraban en cada una de sus miradas, gestos e incluso palabras. A decir verdad, la gemela mayor también sabía que la pequeña de la familia Greengrass causaba agrado a sus suegros.

– Draco y yo estaremos en el campo de Quidditch. –informa Lucius–. No toleraré que no sea el capitán del equipo.

– Madre, con permiso Astoria y yo debemos retirarnos a buscar un documento en la biblioteca antes de que se agote. –comunica su primogénita incorporándose de su asiento–. ¿Podemos retirarnos?

– Vayan con cuidado, las veo en la sala común en diez minutos.

Pandora le dedica una reverencia con la cabeza.

– Gracias, madre. Vamos, Astoria.

La castaña se levanta de su propio asiento imitando el gesto de cabeza de Pandora, entonces comienzan a andar fuera del vestíbulo con elegancia.

– Tus padres son realmente fantásticos. –especula Astoria con una sonrisa–. Creí que realmente iban a ser una pesadilla.

– Eres Slytherin, sangre pura, te han adelantado un año por tu inteligencia y has conquistado tú sola a mi hermano. –enumera la mayor de ambas–. Es normal que les seas de gran agrado.

Continúan caminando hacia la biblioteca en medio de una interesante plática.


	19. 18

**The Malfoy Twin 17: Sala de Ravenclaw.**

– No sé si lo has notado, pero este no es el camino a la biblioteca del colegio. –avisa Astoria frunciendo ceño–. ¿Podemos ir más despacio o tenemos prisa?

– Tenemos mucha prisa.

– ¡Pandora, este es el camino a la sala común de Ravenclaw! –chilla–. ¿Estás loca?

– Confía un poco en mí. –la rubia rueda los ojos–. Sé perfectamente cómo entrar a la casa.

Una escalera en forma de caracol se muestra ante ambas, entonces comienzan a subir los escalones con bastante prisa. La puerta de color madera se deja visualizar al final del camino, con la mágica águila plateada de Ravenclaw en medio de la misma. Un estruendo causa que la castaña de un sobresalto por el repentino sonido, por el contrario, Pandora da un paso adelante con determinación.

_¿Qué es esa cosa que entre más grande sea, menos se verá? _Truena el águila.

– La oscuridad. –responde firme.

Con otro estruendo mayor al anterior, la puerta se abre de par en par permitiendo el paso de ambas chicas a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Pandora no pierde tiempo detallando la habitación, sino que se adentra en los dormitorios femeninos buscando la cama de Cho Chang en el trayecto.

– No deberíamos estar aquí, recibiremos un castigo terrible si nos encuentran. –advierte la menor con preocupación–. Nuestros padres van a matarnos por esto, ¡imagínate lo que dirán todos sobre ti!

– Lucius Malfoy está bastante claro de la persona que tiene por hija. –repone ella husmeando en uno de los cajones junto a la cama–. Ellos sabían que traerme a Hogwarts después de todo lo que ha pasado significaba problemas, supongo que estarán acostumbrados a eso. La verdad es que no me importa. Mi padre nunca alzaría su varita en mi contra.

Varita. Varita. Varita. ¡Eso es!

_Maleficio deslumbrador, ¡accio! _Justo como sospechaba, encima de las sábanas azules se hallaba el diario del mismo color, el cual estampa directamente contra sus manos. Esboza una sonrisa triunfante debido a su hazaña.

– ¡No has usado tu varita!

– Mi varita es solo utilería, Astoria. La uso porque así dictan las normas educativas. La realidad es que puedo controlar mi magia con mis propios gestos, si me encuentro muy concentrada solo debo decir los encantamientos en voz baja.

– ¿Qué demonios eres tú?

– Una bruja mucho más poderosa de lo que te imaginas.

Con un hechizo de desaparición de manera instantánea ambas abandonan la sala común de Ravenclaw, apareciendo en el campo de entrenamiento del castillo al santiamén. Greengrass resopla por la repentina vuelta a la realidad.

– Lo siento, escuché unos pasos y ha sido lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido.

– Ni que lo digas, ya lo he notado. –bufa la castaña–. ¿Ya hemos terminado de infringir las doscientas normas de la escuela o faltan más?

– Puedes ir con Draco si lo deseas así. –responde la rubia encogiéndose de hombros–. Aún tengo varios asuntos que atender, nos vemos luego.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué les diré a tus padres si me preguntan tu paradero?

– La verdad, diles que el infierno andante de los Malfoy está haciendo de las suyas.

Dicho aquello, desaparece ante sus ojos.

**.**

Reaparece caminando por los pasillos del séptimo piso, con la idea clara en la cabeza de lo que busca. La sala de los Menesteres se alza ante su presencia con un estruendo, mostrando sus altas puertas marrones en el proceso. Una vez que atraviesa el umbral por segunda vez en su vida s encuentra con la solitaria sala de entrenamientos que solía usar en el ejército de Dumbledore hacía un par de años. Se permite inspirar con tranquilidad cuando las puertas se cierran en completo silencio, creando un ambiente sereno en el trayecto.

Coloca toda su atención en una de las armaduras, entonces con un _incendio _en voz casi inexistente la estatua se prende en llamas. _Aquamenti, _un chorro de agua salido de la nada impacta contra el fuego, apagándolo instantáneamente. Un dolor de cabeza profundo la envuelve, pero aun así no quita su concentración del objeto.

_¡Expelliarmus! _La varita falsa se desliza con gran velocidad hacia su mano, seguidamente la disuelve entre su extremidad izquierda con un hechizo desintegrador de varitas. Inhala para intentar calmar el punzante dolor. Esos hechizos no eran nada como para vender a Bellatrix. Pandora se concentra nuevamente en la reconstruida armadura antes de finalmente prepararse para lanzar su arma más potente. Pero entonces un recuerdo la golpea.

_Cedric envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, entonces le dedica una preciosa sonrisa que la hace perderse en su potente mirada. _

– _Cuando gane el torneo de los tres magos, nos casaremos. Te traeré esa copa sea como sea. _

– _No me interesa esa jodida copa, solo quiero que te cuides._

_El chico le planta un suave beso sobre los labios, causándole a Pandora un cosquilleo en el estómago._

_¡Avada Kedavra! _No han pasado ni tres segundos cuando la armadura se desvanece ante sus ojos por la maldición y ella cae al frío suelo en medio del llanto. Las lágrimas queman su rostro, con su mano diestra cubre su boca para callar sus lastimeros sollozos. Su cuerpo tiembla abruptamente provocándole sollozos aún mayores.

No supo cuánto tiempo lloró en el piso de aquella desolada sala.

**.**

El baño de los prefectos era su preferido en muchos sentidos, más que todo por la tina de burbujas que ahora mismo se encontraba llenando para relajarse con las esencias aromáticas. Cuando su cuerpo entra en contacto con la tibia agua, siente cada músculo destensarse en el proceso. Sus tormentosos ojos se cierran buscando un momento de tranquilidad en medio de la crisis mental que atraviesa. Sumerge su cabeza entre las burbujas para humedecer su larga melena rubia y momentos después llenarla de shampoo.

Fuera de la agradable sensación del agua y las esencias presentes en esta, su cerebro vaga por el río de sus recuerdos. Todo alrededor de Cedric Diggory. También se preguntaba qué pensarían sus padres de ella ahora mismo, porque a pesar de su profunda educación y elegancia, podía convertirse en una completa perra.

El infierno andante de los Malfoy.

Pandora esboza una sarcástica sonrisa antes de fijar su nostálgica vista en el techo del cuarto de baño. Una vez más en el día, perdió la noción del tiempo.

**.**

Los gritos providentes del Campo de Quidditch la alertan, con la varita en la mano aparta a los estudiantes de su camino hasta llegar al área del césped, en donde también se encuentra Draco Malfoy. El cielo permanecía de un color grisáceo y oscuro, como si no tuviese vida. Todo se veía completamente normal a excepción de algo. La Marca Tenebrosa lucía en el centro de la oscuridad con ímpetu. Pandora da un paso hacia atrás antes de tomar la mano de su hermano, Draco suspira en respuesta.

– ¡Al Gran Comedor, vamos! –exclama la potente voz de Mcgonagall en medio del caos–. No hay nada que ver aquí, vamos todos a tomar almuerzo.

Los gemelos Malfoy se dedican una mirada de preocupación antes de comenzar a andar al Gran Comedor sin soltarse de las manos, ambos rubios toman asiento en la mesa junto a una asustada Astoria Greengrass. Draco la recibe en sus brazos mientras que acaricia sus suaves cabellos, y Pandora se encarga de analizar todo el ambiente. Sus padres no se encontraban por ningún lado.

– ¡Pandora! –Harry Potter avanza hacia ella entre grandes zancadas, se detiene a su lado con un gesto inquieto–. ¿Fue Bellatrix quien lo hizo, cierto?

– ¡De seguro han sido los Malfoy! –se escucha por toda la sala, llamando la completa atención de los hermanos. Cho Chang permanece en la puerta con una mano reposando sobre su cintura–. ¿No les parece curioso que con su repentina llegada a Hogwarts haya causado un signo claro de magia oscura? 

Pandora se incorpora cabreada de su asiento ante la atenta mirada de todos, con su grisácea mirada clavada en la asiática.

– Te prohíbo que hables así de mis padres, asquerosa. –dicta con poderío y frialdad–. Todos aquí saben que los Malfoy declinamos lealtad a Voldemort.

– ¿En serio? –inquiere Cho de forma burlona y un gesto desquiciado–. Tal vez volvieron sus filas para vengar la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

Eso. Ya. Fue. Suficiente.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Draco la obliga a tomar asiento con su varita. Su hermana refunfuña, pero finalmente se lleva un trozo de pan a la boca.


	20. 19

**The Malfoy Twin 18.**

Las puertas se abren de par en par causando que todos los estudiantes giren su mirada a las mismas, es entonces cuando una apresurada Narcisa Malfoy ingresa al Gran Comedor directo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Con la varita en la mano se detiene ante sus hijos y sin medir el tono de su voz dice:

– ¡Debemos irnos de aquí ahora mismo! –chilla tomando a ambos de la muñeca y levantándolos de sus lugares, el lugar permanece completamente en silencio ante tal escena–. Sabía que era mala idea que vinieran a Hogwarts este año.

– Mamá, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? –inquiere Pandora completamente confundida, observa el rostro de su madre y puede notar sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que amenazan por salir. Antes de que pueda comentar algo Narcisa inmediatamente limpia su rostro con las mangas del vestido.

– Tenías razón, hija. –suelta–. Mi hermana, Bellatrix Lestrange, está viva y se oculta en algún lugar de este castillo. ¡A saber qué nos hará si nos encuentra! Nos vamos ahora mismo.

Es justo en ese momento cuando un pequeño rayo de luz verde se ilumina, seguido de un _Avada Kedavra _en toda plenitud. La maldición iba en dirección a la familia. Pandora Malfoy empuja a su progenitora y hermano a un lado, causando que el encantamiento impacte vilmente contra el muro del castillo. El lugar se llena de gritos causando que los profesores observen con detenimiento a la persona que ha lanzado el conjuro.

Cho Chang permanecía de pie sobre la mesa Ravenclaw con su varita en la mano y las pupilas dilatadas a tal manera que parecía un demonio, Narcisa se recompone rápidamente y sin una pizca de remordimiento exclama:

– _¡Depulso!_

El hechizo se desvanece contra una barrera mágica que protege a la alumna, justo cuando Lucius Malfoy apunta con su varita para exclamar su propio hechizo es arrojado fuertemente en contra del muro, Draco y Narcisa corren hacia él en busca de socorrerlo.

– ¡Señorita Chang, baje la varita ahora mismo! –se escucha la voz de Minerva ingresando a la habitación–. ¡Es una orden!

Como respuesta la asiática blandea su varita en contra de la directora, Mcgonagall no tiene tiempo de sacar su varita cuando un _Desmaius _se lanza en su contra. Entonces el encantamiento se desvanece en el camino y todos observan a Pandora Malfoy sujetar su varita con la mano izquierda. De forma defensiva Cho comienza a arrojar varios hechizos que son exitosamente bloqueados por la bruja.

– ¡Es ella, ella es Bellatrix Lestrange! –grita Pandora desviando los hechizos–. ¡Ella es Bellatrix!

Los hechizos paran de inmediato para dar paso a una risa macabra –y conocida por muchos–, aun así ninguna de las tres brujas echaba a un lado su varita. En medio de la distracción Pandora alza su varita y exclama con gran fuerza: _¡Protego Maxima! _Encantamiento que encierra a todos los presentes –menos a ella– en una barrera indestructible, dejándola completamente desprotegida.

– ¡Pandora! –exclama Narcisa intentando destruir la barrera–. ¡Por lo que más quieras, ven aquí!

– ¿Qué demonios está haciendo, señorita Malfoy? –razona Mcgonagall en completo apoyo a la madre de su alumna–. Debe dejar que los adultos nos encarguemos de la situación, ¡la señorita Chang no debe sufrir ningún tipo de daño!

– No lo hará, profesora. –contesta la rubia sin desviar su atención de la mujer–. Me he estado preparando durante semanas para esto, no hay manera en la que pueda desistir de esta batalla.

– ¡Es demasiado peligroso! –grita Draco golpeando la barrera–. ¡Entiendo que quieras vengar a Cedric, pero esta no es la forma más sensata de hacerlo!

Narcisa grita cuando un hechizo se lanza contra su primogénita, intenta volver a inspirar cuando nota lo perfectamente bien que la rubia responde y desvía los hechizos. Sus movimientos poseen elegancia y sutilidad. Lanzaba sus propios encantamientos como si estuviera bailando una delicada danzo, su cabello y túnica continúan intactos. Draco toma la mano de su madre con fuerza.

Ambas brujas se sostienen la mirada fijamente sin mover un músculo, como si se estuvieran estudiando mutuamente. Minerva Mcgonagall mantenía la varita en su extremidad derecha, fortaleciendo el escudo de protección sobre los estudiantes para evitar cualquier daño. Por el contrario, tía y sobrina seguían sin objetar nada, hasta que finalmente la macabra voz de Bellatrix captó la atención de todos los presentes.

– Pero miren quién está aquí, es la niñata Malfoy que hace muchos años desapareció del mundo mágico. ¿Dónde es que estabas? Oh, sí. Ya lo recuerdo. Estabas escondiéndote como una cucaracha de la magia de nuestro señor Voldemort.

Pandora no se toma la molestia de responder.

– Es un placer verte de nuevo, querida. –saluda con una burlona reverencia–. No recordaba lo hermosa que eras, y sin duda continúo envidiando tus ojos. Me recuerdan al alguien. . . –dice llevando una mano a su rostro de forma pensativa, después muestra una expresión sorprendida y vuelve a carcajear–. ¡Ya sé, ya sé! Son del mismo color que el cielo que vio el asesinado de Cedric Diggory.

La rubia ni siquiera se palideció ante tal insulto.

– Está bien, ¿qué tal si me das una sorpresa? –sus labios se tuercen en una leve sonrisa–. Sorpréndeme, di algo inteligente.

La risa de la mortífaga es silenciada de un solo golpe y es remplazada por una mirada fulminante y asesina.

– Fue tu error demostrarme que continuabas con vida. –comienza la menor de ambas–. Durante el duelo que mantuvimos utilizaste el característico movimiento de muñecas que posees, ni siquiera cuidaste tus acciones pensando que jamás me daría cuenta que poseías el cuerpo de Cho Chang desde tu muerte. –sonríe socarrona–. Aunque eso no es completamente cierto, ¿o sí? Ya habías usado esa maldición imperdonable con esa misma chica durante el torneo de los tres magos, manipulaste a Cedric Diggory con el hechizo prohibido de Tom Riddle. Y fuiste tú quien le hizo escribir blasfemias en su diario para inculparlo.

Sobre su hombro Pandora observa las expresiones encandiladas de los estudiantes, y los observa también murmurar contra los otros sobre tal discurso. La risa macabra de Bellatrix vuelve a tronar en el ambiente captando la atención de la chica de forma inmediata.

– No eres tan inútil como creía. –felicita–. Estuviste escondida todo este tiempo por culpa de tus padres, pero aun así no perdiste esa jodida inteligencia. Tal como dices, ¡yo fui quien manipuló a tu prometido con la maldición imperdonable para que llevara a Potter a ese cementerio!

– Me arrebataste a quien más amaba en el mundo, Bellatrix. –escupe Pandora y sostiene su varita con determinación–. Y eso es algo que nunca te voy a perdonar, maldita bruja. –de momento a otro comienza a agitar su varita como si estuviera trazando un dibujo, sus ojos color tormenta se intensifican y es entonces cuando un símbolo color blanco se marca en el aire, justo frente a Pandora.

Eran las alas de un halcón, el patronus de Cedric Diggory.


	21. 20

**The Malfoy Twin 19.**

– Si voy a morir, entonces vendrás conmigo al infierno. –gruñe Bellatrix con desquicio apuntándola con su varita–. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Dos potentes rayos disparados por la punta de la varita chocan entre sí, blanco y púrpura. Una onda expansiva golpea la barrera mágica que mantiene Minerva con demasiada fuerza, causando que los colegiales griten alarmados y llenos de miedo. Los profesores de Hogwarts toman sus varitas y se unen al mismo hechizo de la directora, intentando guardar la calma de los estudiantes.

– ¡Pagarás por todo lo que hiciste! –exclama Pandora entre dientes sosteniendo su defensa con osadía e intrepidez–. No por nada dicen que tengo la astucia de Ravenclaw en mis venas, Bellatrix.

– Eres una jodida cría, ¿cómo podrías vencerme sin matar a la mugrienta alma que se encuentra en este cuerpo bajo mi poder? –se burla la de cabellos azabaches realzando su varita e intensificando aún más su poder.

– Si crees que no puedo derrotarte, ¿entonces por qué te aferras a tu varita como si no tuvieras fuerzas de sostener tu propio hechizo? –contrataca la menor con sorna–. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Por supuesto que Pandora sabía que su tía no podría sostener el _Avada Kedavra _junto con el _Possessioum Corporis _por mucho más tiempo, es por ello que sin desvanecer el rayo blanco que emergía desde la punta de su varitasusurró su propio hechizo con claridad e ímpetu. Pero nadie la escuchó.

Solo Draco Malfoy pudo leer sus labios con detenimiento.

– Cuando estés en el infierno, haz el favor de saludar a Voldemort de mi parte. –exclama con sorna–. _¡Finnitius Possessioum! ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Dos encantamientos al mismo tiempo.

Las alas del halcón que permanecieron quietas todo ese tiempo, comenzaron a batir sus gruesas alas creando una fuerte brisa que causa el incremento del rayo blanquecino. Inmediatamente el hechizo que sostenía Bellatrix comenzó a perder potencia hasta que la chispa púrpura fue desvaneciéndose.

– ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDES HACER ESTO? –grita Bellatrix incapaz de continuar sosteniendo su Avada Kedavra, pronto la chispa blanca se intensifica de manera gigantesca y es en cuestión de segundos cuando impacta directamente contra la mujer–. ¡NOOOOO! –el menudo cuerpo es lanzado contra uno de los destruidos muros del castillo.

El hechizo de protección que Pandora había lanzado muchísimo antes, se desvanece.

Cuando el resplandor desaparece todos los alumnos observan boquiabiertos a una jadeante Pandora Malfoy sosteniendo su rota varita en las manos, las gotas de sangre se resbalaban desde su cabeza perdiéndose en el uniforme de la institución. Fue Draco quien corrió con fuerza hacia su hermana y quien la recibió en sus brazos cuando ella completamente débil estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo.

– ¡Está viva, Cho está viva! –grita Ron desde el otro extremo del gran comedor con la inconsciente chica en brazos.

Una sonrisa débil se forma en los labios de Pandora, seguida de una pequeña tos que la hace manchar su rostro de sangre. Con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos, Draco simplemente limpia el rostro ajeno con la corbata del uniforme.

– Vas a estar bien. –murmura con la voz entrecortada–. ¡Que alguien busque a una enfermera!

Draco traga el nudo en su garganta cuando siente entre sus brazos el magullado cuerpo de su gemela temblar, pero debido a su vínculo también puede sentir sus sentimientos. Miedo y dolor, eso era lo que predominaba en el alma de Pandora. Pero no era un dolor físico, sino uno emocional. Una potente herida sicológica que poco a poco iba acabando con ella en ese mismo instante.

– Estarás bien, todo estará bien. –coge su propia varita y con el corazón bombeando con firmeza en su pecho comienza a susurrar pequeños hechizos de curación–. _Brackium Enmendo._ Quédate conmigo, Pandora.

– Siento tanto que esto haya acabado así. –gimotea la rubia tiritando por el frío del invierno, lo que la hace llevar su mano derecha hacia el rostro de su hermano–. En serio lo lamento.

– No tienes nada qué lamentar, Pandora Malfoy. –regaña su hermano–. Maldita sea, los hechizos no están funcionando.

– Ningún hechizo puede curar las heridas producidas por magia oscura, mucho menos por maldiciones antiguas. –susurra ella mirando un punto fijo en el cielo nocturno, las primeras lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas y de pronto un gemido de dolor sale de sus labios–. Soy una genio, ¿cierto? La primera maga en dos generaciones que logra convocar dos hechizos al mismo tiempo, y uno de ellos creado por mi persona.

– Estoy orgulloso de ti. –halaga Draco apartando el cabello del rostro ajeno con suavidad–. Ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos.

– ¿Es muy cliché que le digas a nuestros padres que los amo?

– Es un jodido cliché. –ríe él suavemente–. Pero se los diré. –continúa acariciando su rostro.

La tormenta que Pandora llevaba por ojos lentamente se fue apagando, arrasando con todo el brillo de su mirada, dejando a su paso una mueca de tristeza. Para entonces Draco la sujetó contra su cuerpo mientras murmuraba pequeñas palabras a su oído, causándole una débil sonrisa a su hermana.

– Te quiero. –habla en voz baja sin dejar de abrazarla.

– No te atrevas a llorar, eres un Malfoy. –contesta ella en un tono de voz bastante suave–. Si lloras te lanzaré la maldición imperdonable.

– Tu varita está rota, y no serías capaz de atacar a tu propio hermano. –contraataca él–. Me quieres demasiado como para hacerme daño.

– Tal parece que así es. –confirma Pandora–. Siempre has sido mi mayor debilidad.

Entonces la primera lágrima en minutos se deslizó por la mejilla del muchacho, pero no se molestó en limpiarla.

– Está bien, está bien. –entrelaza sus manos con dulzura y luego ejerce una pequeña presión–. Prometo que voy a cuidarla. –sus ojos se posan sobre los de ella con bondad–. Te juré que iba a protegerla de cualquier cosa, y pienso cumplirlo. No permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

Esas simples palabras le dieron calma a la moribunda chica, quien solo asintió con la cabeza a pesar del punzante dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo.

– Te quiero, Draco. –el parpadeo fue lento y por un momento él creyó que era el fin, pero ella abrió los ojos por última vez y siguiendo el olor de su perfume giró su cabeza para mirarle–. Gracias. . .

– Ha sido un placer, Pandora.

Entonces ella cerró los ojos lentamente, sin objetar nada más. Draco observó dolorosamente como la respiración de su hermana desaparecía seguida de los débiles latidos de su corazón. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta que Pandora Malfoy se hallaba en sus brazos, completamente bañada de su propia sangre y con el pulso inexistente. Estaba muerta.

Sus progenitores se acercan lentamente hacia el inerte cuerpo de su primogénita tendido en los brazos de su gemelo, el chico no suelta en ningún momento la mano de su hermana. Un grito desgarrador por parte de Narcisa llama la atención de los presentes, entonces la mujer cae de rodillas al frío suelo sin dejar de sollozar dolorosamente en el pecho de su hija. El rímel se desliza por sus mejillas hasta manchar la pálida piel desnuda del cuello de Pandora.

– ¡Mi hija, mi hija! –gritó sujetando el rostro de la recién fallecida en sus manos–. ¡Mi hija no, mi hija no! ¡ELLA NO!

Lucius no hace nada más que echarse al suelo con el resto de su familia, estando en un shock tan abrupto que es incapaz de derramar lágrimas. Por el contrario, siente un sabor amargo en su garganta que lo obliga a sollozar. Atrapa la mano libre de su hija entre las suyas para dedicarle un suave beso a sus maltratados nudillos.

La señora Malfoy vuelve a gritar lloriqueando desconsoladamente en el pecho de su primogénita, sin importarle una mierda haber perdido la compostura que tantos años practicó. Le valía lo que dijeran o pensaran de ella, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era poder sentir por última vez al fruto de su amor con Lucius. Draco observa con las lágrimas fluyentes la destrozada aura que desprendía su madre, estira su propio brazo para apartar el cabello del delicado rostro ajeno.

La sangre de Pandora los cubría a todos. Su propia sangre. Sangre pura. Sangre inocente.


	22. 21

**Flashback – Cedric y Pandora se conocen.**

– _Soy Cedric Di__ggory. –sonrió cogiendo la mano de la chica para depositar un beso sobre sus nudillos–. ¿Cuál es su nombre, bella dama? _

– _Pandora Malfoy. –respondió ella regalándole una mirada cargada de misterio. _

– _Oh, ya veo que se han conocido. –interrumpió la potente voz de Lucius Malfoy acercándose a ambos jóvenes, seguido por un hombre canoso con anteojos–. Es un placer verte de nuevo, Cedric. _

– _Al contrario, el placer es todo mío lord Malfoy. –contestó el castaño con acato–. No sabía que usted tenía una hija, y mucho menos tan hermosa._

– _Heredó la gracia de su madre, Pandora es la hermana gemela de Draco. –explicó Lucius con orgullo–. Pero no es el momento de hablar de esto, me gustaría verlos esta noche en mi mansión para cenar. Mi familia los recibirá con gusto. _

– _Estamos honrados de tu invitación. –aceptó Amos Diggory encantado–. Nos veremos esta noche, querido amigo. _

– _Así sea. –respondió Malfoy marchándose del lugar._

_Al separarse del castaño, Pandora lo observó reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos, pero antes de que se girara para seguir a su padre notó como Cedric le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo sin desistir a su gesto. Sus mejillas no se sonrojaron y su expresión seguía siendo la misma, pero pudo sentir miles de mariposas en su estómago mientras ella también le sonreía._

**.**

_En el momento de la cena estaban sentados uno frente al otro, estudiándose disimuladamente. Cedric lle__go a sentir verdadera pasión por los ojos grises de la chica frente a él. Por su parte,_ _Pandora no podía dejar de pensar en la perfecta sonrisa del muchacho y como no, en sus caballerosos __gestos hacia su persona._

– _Entonces, ¿cómo es que una chica tan hermosa es también heredera de los Malfoy? –inquirió Amos a Lucius con curiosidad–. Es decir, solo conocía al pequeño Draco. _

– _Di__g__amos que mi querida Pandora es una chica bastante osada. –respondió Narcisa con una sonrisa en su rostro–. Mientras que Draco estaba al pendiente de los invitados en las fiestas, ella buscaba esconderse en una de las habitaciones a practicar sus hechizos._

– _Se parece tanto a nuestro Cedric. –a__greg__ó la señora Di__ggory llevando la copa de vino a sus labios–. Nunca le han gustado__ las reuniones demasiado __grandes._

_Pero a decir verdad ambos jóvenes ni siquiera estaban escuchando a sus padres, simplemente se miraban a los ojos con leves sonrisas. A los ojos de Draco se encontraban hablándose con la mirada, como unos tontos. Las señoras de cada familia se observaron pícaramente y lue__go a sus hijos. _

– _Querida, ¿qué tal si le das un recorrido a Cedric por la casa? –pidió Narcisa–. Ya han terminado de comer, deberían salir a tomar aire. _

– _Por supuesto, madre._

_Se levantaron de la mesa con lentitud y juntos se dirigieron_ _hacia los jardines de la aristócrata mansión. No objetaban absolutamente nada, pero caminaban en un cómodo silencio. Pronto llegaron_ _a un pequeño puesto en donde decidieron tomar asiento disfrutando de la fría brisa del otoño. _

– _Es un clima bastante agradable. –sonrió Cedric iniciando conversación–. Y por supuesto tu casa es magnífica._

_Pandora sonrió en respuesta. _

– _Es bastante aristócrata, ¿no? _

– _Diría que lo es, pero conserva un muy buen gusto. –la miró con una leve sonrisa–. Entonces, señorita Malfoy. Dígame la razón por la que odie la civilización. _

– _No la odio, pero prefiero estar practicando magia a adormecer mis mejillas con sonrisas falsas. –también lo miró–. ¿Cuál es tu razón? _

– _Prefiero montar mi escoba y volar un rato. –confesó y entonces una gélida brisa los golpea con fuerza–. Demasiado frío. –murmura quitándose el saco color azabache y después lo colocó sobre los hombros ajenos, cubriéndolos con sutilidad–. No será bueno si te enfermas._

_La rubia le observó con detenimiento. _

– _No será gratificante si te resfrías también. –contratacó frunciendo el ceño–. Deberíamos volver dentro. _

– _¿Cuál es tu hechizo favorito? –soltó él con curiosidad–. El mío es el Patronus. _

– _El Patronus es mi hechizo preferido también, pero es complicado de convocarlo si no tienes la cabeza clara en un momento feliz. –comentó–. ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora? _

– _Estoy teniendo un momento feliz justo ahora. –murmuró cogiendo la varita de su pantalón y luego la blandeó con sutilidad en dirección al césped–. Expecto Patronum._

_El ambiente se hizo cálido y entonces los labios de Pandora se encorvaron en una leve sonrisa mientras que sus ojos apreciaban al halcón volar por libertad por lo bajo. Lentamente elevó su mano cuando el guardián de Cedric se acercó a ella con curiosidad, con el color blanco brillando en su pelaje. _

– _Cedric, es hermoso. . . –dice ella observando al ave con dulzura._

_Por supuesto que podía notar el parecido entre el dueño con su Patronus, sobre todo la pureza de su alma en cada destello que daba el halcón. Sus espíritus valerosos_ _y por supuesto su carisma. El animal mágico realzó nuevamente su vuelo para después desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro. Cuando bajó la mano con lentitud hacia su vestido sintió una mano del muchacho posarse sobre su cintura con delicadeza y entonces escuchó su voz contra su oído exclamar: _

– _¿Qué tan bonito puede ser el Patronus de una dama tan refinada? _

– _Te sorprenderías de esta dama refinada puede convocar. –dijo con el tono de voz bajo–. ¡Expecto Patronum! _

_De la punta de la varita se elevó un cisne blanco con detalles en las alas color bronce, era tan delicado como su dueña. Volando sobre sus cabezas con total suavidad y lentamente se desvaneció frente suyo batiendo sus blanquecinas plumas nuevamente. Ambos jóvenes estuvieron tan entretenidos con el guardián de la chica que ni siquiera notaron que Cedric se encontraba abrazándola por la cintura con firmeza, sin querer soltarla._

_Mansamente ella bajó su varita y por el rabillo del ojo observó el perfil de Cedric, él parecía todo un príncipe de los cuentos muggles que solía leer por diversión. Seguidamente sus ojos se encontraron –grises y avellana– y chocaron entre sí con sutilidad. Se hablaron con la mirada por unos cuantos segundos y entonces él la besó bajo el cielo nocturno._

_A lo lejos, observándolos por uno de los ventanales, Narcisa Malfoy sonrió sosteniendo la copa de vino entre sus manos. _

– _Como lo sospechaba, se gustan._

_Amos sonrió y Lucius –completamente sorprendido– también mostró su felicidad con una leve sonrisa. _


End file.
